Un peu, beaucoup, à la folie
by Linaelly
Summary: Marguerite n'est pas qu'une fleur -ou une vache-, c'est aussi le prénom le plus mal-aimé du monde. I'M BACK
1. Chapitre 1

« Stevenson, Marguerite. »

Je me retiens de corriger le professeur d'un « Je m'appelle Maggie ! », mais à la place, je monte sur l'estrade et me tiens à carreaux.

Je ne sursaute même pas quand le chapeau posé sur ma tête se met à parler.

Et pourtant, avec sa voix rauque en plus de l'abominable effet de surprise, j'avais de quoi être effrayée.

Je ne suis pas très courageuse.

« Tu n'es pas très courageuse. »

Merci.

Je tente de ne pas paraitre anxieuse pendant que mon temps sur l'estrade s'éternise. Je n'ai jamais connu de chapeau aussi lent du cigare !

« SERPENTARD ! »

Eh bien, ce n'est pas trop tôt.

Je me lève d'un bond, et pars, tout sourire, rejoindre ma nouvelle maison.

/ /

Maison que je n'ai toujours pas quitté au bout de six ans, ce qui est un exploit, étant donné les cas sociaux que je me coltine depuis des années.

A vrai dire, je ne suis pas sûre d'être mieux qu'eux, mais on ne me demande pas vraiment d'être objective.

C'est pas comme si on en attendait tant d'une Serpentarde telle que moi.

Vous savez, j'ai beaucoup de pouvoir au sein de ma maison, je suis en quelques sortes leur reine, ils m'écoutent, m'admirent, et…

« Stevenson ! Tu crois qu'il va s'apporter tout seul mon journal ? »

Et tout ce que je viens de dire est totalement faux.

Je pense pourtant que le fait que je me persuade d'être la plus adorée des serpents finira par influer sur la vie réelle.

Et je pourrai sûrement devenir aussi importante que n'importe quel sang-pur.

Oh Merlin, si seulement je pouvais être une sang-pur… La vie serait tellement plus facile.

« T'es bouchée en plus de ça Stevenson ? »

Je serre les poings, réprime un soupir, et lui apporte son stupide journal.

Je reçois une esquisse de sourire compatissant de la part d'Ernesto Adams, venant d'une famille prestigieuse et ayant de bonnes fréquentations, son sang_ impur_ n'a pas l'air de déranger Avery et toute sa clique… Alors que moi, je ne suis bonne qu'à faire des tâches d'Elfe de Maison.

Mais en même temps, je les comprends, ils ont raison de me punir d'être née. C'est totalement de ma faute si mon père a décidé du jour au lendemain de tomber amoureux d'une Née-Moldue.

Je plaide coupable.

Cela fait des années que j'attends avec une patience limitée que les sorciers relégués au second plan reprennent le pouvoir sur ces abrutis qui se croient supérieur au point de nous traiter comme des chiens.

Si les professeurs apprenaient ça, nos futurs mages noirs feraient bien la gueule.

Sauf que voilà, personne ne les dénonce. Pourquoi ? Parce que ce sont justement des futurs mages noirs qui nous ont à la botte. Et personne ici n'a envie d'une mort prématurée ou de devoir redoublée sa septième année indéfiniment jusqu'à ce que leurs ennemis soient tous morts.

Donc j'attends, j'obéi, et perds peu à peu l'espoir que la vie à Serpentard devienne supportable.

Pour ça, il faudrait tuer le tiers des élèves. Et j'ai toujours eu horreur de me salir les mains.

« Une attaque de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom en personne a eu lieu au Ministère de la Magie pour une raison que nous ignorons pour le moment. Trois morts et sept blessés, dont un partisan de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. » Cita Avery.

J'aurais pourtant juré qu'il ne savait pas lire et faisait semblant pour nous impressionner.

D'un autre coté, en plus d'être moche et con, 'manquerait plus qu'il ne soit pas capable de lire un bouquin.

« Ta copine te cherche Stevenson. » Me dit mon tortionnaire sans prendre la peine de lever les yeux de son journal.

« Ah oui ? Et tu comptais me le dire quand exactement ?

-Eh bien, maintenant. Tu as une remarque à faire peut être ? » Il se paye clairement ma tête, quant à moi, je suis _clairement _prête à lui mettre un coup de poing dans le nez. Mais quand il lève enfin les yeux vers moi, toute témérité ou fierté mal placée s'en vont.

« Bien sûr que non. » Je réponds avec un sourire faux, ressemblant plutôt à la tête que je ferais si on essayait de me scier le tibia.

/ /

Elea Davies est la meilleure chose qui peut arriver dans la vie de quelqu'un.

En plus d'être belle, elle est également aussi sournoise que Salazar Serpentard lui-même. Et son père a un poste haut-gradé au Bureau des Aurors.

Au même titre qu'Arnold Vane, Elea était la meilleure chose qui pouvait arriver dans MA vie.

Ne vous faites pas d'illusions, je ne vous la prêterai pas.

En premier lieu parce que, si elle n'est plus avec moi, je vais perdre tout les duels, verbaux ou magiques –interdits- avec les autres élèves de cette école. Et je déteste perdre. Mais également parce que je ne mettrai pas dix minutes avant de tuer Arnold.

Ce qui ferait que je perdrai deux de mes amis les plus proches. Et ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'appellerai « une bonne idée ».

« …ggie ? Eh Maggie ! Maggie ! MARGUERITE ! »

Oh, c'est à moi qu'on s'adresse.

Ce qui est assez surprenant.

On s'adresse rarement à moi de cette manière.

Surtout quand on tient à la vie.

« Ellie-Ollie ! Comment vas-tu mon canard des bois ? »

C'est comme ça que l'appellent ses parents. Et elle déteste ça.

« Je t'ai déjà dit… »

« De ne pas m'appeler comme ça ! » Je fini en prenant une expression furieuse.

Mais aussi furieuse que je puisse l'être, je ne vais pas intimider grand monde.

Je ne suis pas tellement furieuse de toute façon.

« Que veux-tu Elea ? »

Elle me scrute, mais elle a plutôt l'air d'être ailleurs, comme si la raison de son appel était caché entre un vieux souvenir d'elle sur un balai, et un devoir de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal.

« Aucune idée. Pourquoi je te chercherai ? »

« Parce que tu ne peux pas vivre sans moi ? »

« C'est probable, allons manger ! »

Et elle me nourrit en plus de ça.

Elle est réellement la meilleure personne que j'aurais pu rencontrer.

« Miss Stevenson ! » me hèle un professeur dans le couloir.

Je vais courir pour sauver ma vie.

Elea me lance un regard pour m'en dissuader.

Et le temps que je finisse de m'étirer –personne n'est à l'abri du claquage-, Mrs Lietnok, mon professeur de Botanique, m'attrape par le bras et adopte une mine sévère.

« Miss Stevenson » elle commence, et je vois bien que la suite ne va pas être drôle. « Vous ne m'avez pas rendu votre dernier devoir de botanique. »

Oh ce n'est que ça ? J'avais cru qu'elle allait me parler de son bureau qui a été repeint avec du rose bonbon hier soir.

Elle doit lire le soulagement sur mon visage, puisqu'elle prend une expression de colère pure et recommence à me réprimander

Je pense qu'elle ne l'a pas très bien prit quand j'ai commencé à lui expliquer qu'un professeur ne devrait pas empiéter sur le temps de pause d'un élève. Surtout si celui-ci doit aller manger.

Elle m'a collé pour les trois prochaines semaines pour non-respect à un professeur et m'a menacé de m'en donner deux de plus si je ne lui rendais pas mon devoir dans la journée.

Mon amie a fait comme si de rien n'était jusqu'à notre table, me glissant de temps à autre comment dépoter une plante un peu trop venimeuse pour être honnête, ou de quel pays provenait une autre.

« Arnold arrête de me regarder comme un animal de foire. »

Le petit Vane venait de recevoir un morceau de pain sur la tête pour souligner les propos de son interlocutrice.

« Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu es la plus belle fille de tout Poudlard. »

« Et toi tu es le garçon le plus borné de tout Poudlard. »

« Et toi tu es la fille le plus formidable du monde. »

« Et toi tu es le garçon le plus agaçant du monde. »

« Et toi… »

« Ta gueule Arnold ! » J'ai crié à l'adresse de mon ami.

Pas que je sois énervée ou quoi que ce soit. C'est juste qu'il est loin.

Tous les regards se braquent sur moi.

D'un autre côté, il y a la table des Poufsouffles et deux rangées de bancs des Serdaigles et Serpentards qui nous séparent.

Forcément, ça attire les regards de gueuler comme ça.

Je me recroqueville, sous le regard insistant de Narcissa Black, qui semble vouloir me pétrifier sur place.

Elle a été nommée préfète en chef cette année. Les Blacks ont fêté ça en invitant toute la populace au sang pur.

Une soirée où, vous imaginez bien, je n'ai jamais été invitée.

Ne serait-ce que parce que je n'ai pas le sang pur.

Mais je dirais que le fait que la Black ne me porte pas dans son cœur doit aussi entrer en compte.

'Faut dire qu'avec mes joutes dans les couloirs nous ont fait perdre quelques points.

Une petite centaine en cinquième année, rien de plus.

Et personne ne m'a chopé cette année.

Juste une fois, c'est tout.

Peut-être deux… Mais ça va.

Et puis, c'est pas comme si je rattrapais rien avec mes notes.

Celle en Métamorphose tout du moins.

J'ai gagné huit points déjà.

Certains dirons que ce n'est rien, mais je vais vous dire, avec une radine comme McGonagall, c'est déjà bien que j'en ai autant.

J'irais même jusqu'à dire qu'elle fait du favoritisme la McGo.

Quand Evans donne une bonne réponse, c'est pas deux petits misérables points qu'elle gagne. Non non. Madame à le droit à ses cinq points.

FAVORITISME

JE SUIS OUTREE

Arnold a profité de mon absence pour prendre la bouche de son béguin de l'année.

"MERLIN TOUT PUISSANT VANE" je m'exclame en me levant de ma place.

Je l'aime bien ce gosse.

Il rougit autant que cela lui est possible et sa copine me lance un regard assassin.

En réalité, je pense qu'à part Elea et Dumbledore, tout le monde essaye de me tuer avec leurs yeux.  
Les Serpentards qui ne sont pas occupés à lever les yeux au ciel soupirent.

Je perçois Rosier qui s'étouffe de rire et tente de se reprendre pendant qu'Avery lui tape dans le dos.

Alors que Rogue, en face de lui, n'en a rien à battre.

Je l'aime bien aussi lui.

Même si il me fiche les jetons.

Et que j'évite de lui parler et de croiser son regard.

Mais à part ça je l'aime bien... Dans la théorie.

Je me rassois et chercher à adopter un visage hautain.

Ca s'abstient de tout commentaire.

En l'espace d'un quart d'heure, j'ai réussis à avoir neuf heures de colle avec le concierge et de m'attirer les foudres d'à peu près tout les habitants de Poudlard.

C'est vraiment une bonne journée !

Surtout comparé au jour où j'ai été renvoyée chez moi pour une 'durée indéterminée' !

Aaah, que c'était bien. J'avais envoyé trois Gryffondors, trois Poufsouffles, et un Serpentard à l'infirmerie.

Je n'ai pas comme passe-temps de torturer de pauvres enfants, vous pensez bien.

Je voulais seulement m'entraîner en divers matières.

Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal, Sortilèges, Métamorphose, Potions.

Que des matières marrantes en somme !

J'ai en quelques sortes raté plusieurs sorts et en _quelques sortes_ envoyé les deuxièmes années voir l'infirmière…

Slughorn était furax.

Et si vous n'avez jamais vu une grosse limace en colère, c'est le moment ou jamais de vous faire une belle visualisation.

Brrr, j'en ai des frissons dans le dos.


	2. Chapitre 2

_Salut tout le monde !_

_Je suis revenue des enfers d'internet._

_Entre nous, je ne souhaite ça à personne._

_Ce que j'ai vu là-bas, c'était... brr._

_Je ne vais pas m'attarder très longtemps. Je n'ai pas envie de vous endormir._

_Sauf si vous lisez ces lignes très tard le soir. Dans ce cas, allez dormir bande de garnements !_

* * *

Une seule personne ici comprend ma chouette hulotte.

Sauf que je ne sais pas encore qui c'est.

Il doit bien y avoir une personne qui arrive à parler à ma fichue chouette.

Quelqu'un qui lui explique que livrée une toute petite lettre de rien du tout en trois semaines, ça va pas être possible bien longtemps.

Je vais chercher, ça existe sûrement.

Toujours est-il que je suis en train de déambuler dans les couloirs avec une chouette accrochée au bras.

Parce qu'évidemment, elle n'est pas capable de retourner à la volière toute seule.

« Des fois je me demande pourquoi je te garde toi. »

Elle me regarde avec ses grands yeux globuleux vide de toute émotion, et je ressens un pincement au cœur.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! C'est quand même vrai que tu frôles l'inutilité la plus totale ! »

Elle continue de me fixer, et je lui fais un bisou.

La pauvre chouette, elle doit être tellement triste à m'entendre me plaindre d'elle tous les jours.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Stevenson ? » On me hèle à l'autre bout du couloir.

« Je promène ma chouette ! » Je réponds avec un sourire.

Tout le monde sait que le sport, c'est important.

Macmillan me toise de ses airs de septièmeannéejevaismecasserdecetteécole et je fronce les sourcils.

On a jamais été très proches Macmillan et moi… Ne serait-ce que quand je l'ai changé en cochon d'inde ou quand il a détruit mon devoir de Sortilèges un soir de pluie.

C'était un trois mars.

Il faisait froid.

Pas qu'il fasse chaud le reste de l'année… Mais ce jour-là, il faisait spécialement froid.

En résumé, depuis le début de ma scolarité, on se prend le nez.

Encore pire qu'avec Wilkes j'vous jure.

« Et tu comptes te promener comme ça longtemps ? »

« Qu'est-ce' ça peut t'foutre t'es préfet ? »

« Tu vas me parler autrement Stevenson ! »

« Ne commence pas Macmillan, je te signale que mes amis peuvent racheter ta maison dans la minute et te mettre à la porte ! »

« Mais de quels amis tu me parles.. ? »

Je réprime un grognement et pars en direction de la volière.

Il ne viendra pas s'excuser.

Ce n'est pas comme si il en avait l'habitude.

/ /

« Tu devrais peut-être aller lui parler » je souffle à Elea.

Il me semble qu'elle est amoureuse d'un élève de Serpentard ou quelque chose comme ça.

Elle est jolie, Elea, avec ses longs cheveux couleur caramel et son port altier typiquement sang-pur. Elle pourrait en faire tourner, des têtes, si seulement elle se laissait vivre.

Elle a peur que ses parents la forcent à épouser un homme qu'elle n'aime pas pour faire perdurer la pureté du sang. Jouer à la petite fille modèle est tout ce qu'elle a trouvé pour les dissuader pour l'instant.

Je la comprends. Enfin… Je crois.

Je serai bien contente si je trouvais un mari moi.

Pas que ce soit le rêve de toute ma vie. Mais j'ai « pas vraiment de chance coté cœur » comme dirait ma mère.

Elle me l'a dit lorsqu'à quatorze ans, je lui parlai du Gryffondor qui me faisait craquer.

Un certain McLaggen, ou quelque chose comme ça.

Il a eu ses ASPICS alors je n'en étais qu'aux BUSES

Une grande histoire d'amour, c'est moi qui vous l'dis.

« Tu plaisantes ? Il ne sait même pas que j'existe. »

« Oh je ne pense pas non. »

C'est difficile de manquer Elea.

Il faudra que je fasse un sondage pour savoir qui ne la connait pas.

Rogue et Rosier me fixent depuis un bon quart d'heure.

L'histoire de la chouette a fait le tour de l'école et ils cherchent par quel moyen ils vont me faire regretter d'entacher la réputation de notre maison ?

Ca pourrait être amusant.

J'hésite à leur faire coucou, puis je me rend compte que je ne suis pas la seule personne dans cette pièce.

La salle commune est rarement vide.

A mon grand malheur.

« Et tu as arrêté de m'écouter… j'aurais dû m'en douter. »

« Tu me déçois de me croire aussi peu à ton écoute. »

Mais si tu pouvais répéter…

« Je te demandais si tu avais fini de mater Rosier pour qu'on en revienne aux vrais problèmes. A _mes_ problèmes. » Elle dit comment si elle avait lu dans mes pensées.

J'ouvre la bouche pour répondre.

...Et me rend compte de ce qu'elle vient de dire.

« Je ne... Je... Je ne... » Je m'étouffe avec mon jus de citrouille.

« Donc. Mardi soir, on va me demander de si je veux venir à la fête de Noël. »

Je reste bouche bée devant sa déclaration.

Devrais-je lui demander comment elle le sait, ou si ce n'était pas un peu tirer par les cheveux que d'organiser une fête de Noël en Novembre.

« En novembre tu le sais ? »

Oui, bon. J'aurais peut-être dû choisir entre les deux.

« Oui Maggie. On est en novembre. Bravo... Avery t'en veux une ? Détourne tes yeux de ma poitrine sale pervers ! ET CA COMPTE AUSSI POUR TOI ROGUE »

Rogue ?

Oh Merlin c'est vrai que ce n'est pas un être asexué !

La moitié de la table se met à rire. Et l'autre se demande ce qu'il se passe.

Ou ce qu'il faut faire.

Ou si il faut se barrer.

Moi je fais comme si de rien n'était. C'est une technique comme une autre.

Elea soupire et s'en retourne à notre conversation.

« C'est en Divination que j'ai deviné ce qui allait m'arriver. Mais je ne sais pas quel "mardi soir" ça va être. »

Voilà qui est fâcheux.

« 'Pas pratique » je lance en enfournant une cuillère de porridge dans ma bouche.

« Arrête de te goinfrer. »

« Re me me grffr 'as »

Oui, bon.

/ /

« Tu crois que je lui plais ? » est la question que mes camarades de dortoir m'ont le plus demandé depuis que je suis en troisième année.

Et depuis ma troisième année, j'ai toujours répondu par la positive. Même si la fille en question était un laideron.

Mais, entre nous, il n'y a pas beaucoup de « laiderons » dans mon dortoir.

Ou en tout cas, elles ne veulent pas que ça se sache.

Elle passe une heure chacune enfermées dans la salle de bain… 'Doit bien y avoir un truc là-dedans qui nécessite autant de préparation.

Comme gommer toute imperfection à l'aide de je ne sais quel remède miracle et sa baguette.

Toutes ces crèmes, ça me dépasse.

Je suis une sorcière, je suis pas là pour m'étaler des machins moldus sur le visage.

« Selwyn m'a demandé de sortir avec lui. »

« Hector ? »

Oh pitié, pas lui.

Je remarque Elea qui manque de s'étouffer de rire.

Je lui tape dans le dos et pars lui chercher un verre.

Quand je reviens, les filles sont toutes en plein débat philosophique.

« Déjà, c'est moche comme prénom Hector. »

C'est pas faux.

« Et puis, lui aussi, il est moche. »

C'est pas faux non plus.

« C'est méchant ça. » Je dis pourtant.

« Je ne suis pas méchante ! »

Oliva Nospre est l'une des plus gentilles personnes de toute notre galaxie.

« Je suis loin d'être méchante. »

Je me jette sur mon lit et soupire.

« Alors. Selwyn ? » Nous lance une autre Serpentarde (décidément, on est envahi.) ... bien que j'aurais juré elle dormait dans le dortoir d'à côté.

« Il est mignon. »

Ce qui est très vite démenti par le reste de l'assistance.

/ /

Les cours d'histoire de la magie sont passionnants.

HAHAHA

Non, ils le sont, vraiment. Je trouve ça formidable de rester une heure devant un fantôme qui raconte d'une voix monotone un évènement qui ne l'intéresse même pas.

Formidable.

J'aimerai rester dans cette salle de classe toute ma vie.

Je me suiciderai au bout de huit heures consécutives, mais ça fera toute ma vie.

Ma courte vie.

Ma très courte vie.

« Stevenson ! » Me hèle Wilkes alors que je sors cette salle maudite.

« Quoi ? »

Je n'ai pas beaucoup de patience avec Wilkes.

« Viens avec moi, faut quelqu'un pour porter mes livres pendant que je porte ceux de la demoiselle. »

La demoiselle en question glousse et rougis devant le clin d'œil vicieux que lui envoie le Serpentard.

« Je ne suis pas ton larbin Wilkes. » Je grogne.

« C'est idiot, vois-tu, parce que d'après moi, une femme de ton rang devrait apprendre à servir dans notre société. »

« Et de quel rang je suis exactement ? »

Je serre les poings avec rage, et attends patiemment qu'il me réponde.

« Une sang-mêlé. »

La copine de Wilkes –une certaine Susanna Leons- me lance un regard terrifié.

De la fumée doit s'échapper de mes oreilles pour qu'elle me regarde comme ça.

« Va te faire foutre Wilkes. » Je crache en tournant les talons.

Il reste planté derrière moi pendant quelques secondes, et fini par continuer sa route.

C'est sûr que me lancer un sortilège de magie noire devant sa copine, ça ne se fait pas.

Il est bien élevé ce petit.

/ /

Tout le monde dans ce château sait qui est Regulus Black.

Par contre, ce qu'ils ne savent pas, c'est qu'il a porté des couches jusque très tard.

Et ça, tout ceux qui côtoient la _haute_ le savent.

Héhé.

Je me sens puissante.

Je pourrais le faire chanter n'importe quand et pour n'importe quoi avec une info comme ça.

Il faut juste que je trouve.

Je vais chercher, je vous redis ça dans dix minutes.

« Maggie ta chouette… »

Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait encore ?

Il faut la laisser tranquille, la laisser vivre sa vie de chouette. Elle n'est pas fait pour vivre dans une cage, elle serait malheureuse sinon.

Ma pauvre chouette.

« Elle est en train de dévisager Leslie Hewkans. »

Oh si c'n'est qu'ça.

C'est moi qui lui avais demandé de lui refaire le portrait.

Je peux pas la blairer le blaireau.

Rien que de savoir qu'elle existe, ça me donne de l'urticaire.

Et puis, je voulais voir si Quivole était obéissante.

…

Elle l'est.

Vous pouvez pas savoir comme ça me fait plaisir de l'apprendre !

« AAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

Je vois une masse blonde se précipiter vers un étage supérieur.

Je rappelle Quivole au bercail.

Elle a un bout de peau sur le bec.

Ca lui va bien…

« Maggie… »

« Tu sais, Vane, si tu es jaloux de mon pouvoir sur Quivole, tu n'as qu'à me le dire. »

« Qui quoi ? »

« Chuuuut, tu en as déjà bien assez dis. » Je plaque ma main sur sa bouche et pars chercher ma chouette qui s'occupe en faisant des ronds autour de nous.

Ah, je sais ! Un mouchoir brodé à mes initiales.

* * *

_Minute papillon !_ Si tu aimes ma fanfic, laisse un petit message, ou abonne-toi.


	3. Chapitre 3

(Comme vous avez pu (ou pas) le constater, j'ai changé de nom, mais il est possible que je remette "Linaewenn"... étant donné que ça fait deux ans que je suis sur le site avec ce nom.)

Après une longue hésitation, j'ai décidé de poster ce chapitre avant de rentrer de vacances.

Mais vu que je rentre dans deux semaines, je vais le poster tout de suite.

Comme ça c'est fait. Et puis je pourrais mettre du temps pour poster le prochain chapitre ! (Pas bête la bête.)

Amour et marshmallows.

* * *

Tout ce qu'il me faudrait, là, tout de suite, c'est une bonne raison pour pouvoir partir d'ici.

Faire exploser ma potion ou me blesser avec une écaille de dragon.

Quoique… La raison pour laquelle je veux aller me balader dans le château est justement parce que je ne veux pas me blesser avec une écaille de dragon ou faire exploser ma potion…

Quel dilemme.

J'ai faim.

Ca y est j'ai faim.

Laissez-moi sortir, j'ai faim.

J'ai faiiiiiiim.

Mon binôme soupire en voyant que je me suis arrêtée de travailler.

Quand on est pas capable de faire une potion tout seul, on ne vient pas dans mon binôme.

Tout le monde sait que je ne lèverai pas le petit doigt sous peine que tout se casse la gueule.

Une fois j'ai réussi à faire fondre une cuillère en bois.

Mon père s'est étouffé de rire en l'apprenant.

Il m'a même félicité.

Aaaah l'amour paternel.

Evan Rosier –mon bînome- me donne un coup de coude et désigne le chaudron d'un air impatient.

Une lueur d'agacement se lit dans son regard.

Avec ses yeux couleur chocolat.

Chocolat…

Chocolat.

J'ai faim.

« Miss Stevenson ? »

M. Limace ?

« Oui ? »

« Que faites-vous ? »

« La question n'est pas, ce que je fais, mais plutôt, ce que je ne fais pas, Professeur. »

J'ai toujours aimé dialoguer avec le corps professoral.

Et je suis certaine que c'est réciproque.

« Miss Stevenson… »

« Mh ? »

« Vous avez déjà reçu plusieurs avertissements… »

« C'est exact. »

« Et je n'ai pas envie de faire perdre des points à ma maison… »

« Cela va de soi. »

« Donc… »

« Oui Professeur ? »

« Ne pourriez-vous pas vous taire rien qu'un instant ?! »

J'adopte une expression choquée et me met à pleurer.

En voilà une, de raison pour ne pas faire perdre de point à ta précieuse maison.

« Miss Stevenson… Vous… Qu'un préfet raccompagne Miss Stevenson à sa salle commune je vous prie. »

Ca veut dire que… je suis libre ?

Je peux partir de ce cours maudit ?

Merci Merlin, Morgane, et tous les autres. Je suis libre.

Je me sens renaître.

/ /

Dans une semaine, c'est le premier match de Quidditch opposant Serpentard à une autre maison de l'année.

Et nous avons eu… Poufsouffle.

Je ne sais pas comment les Serdaigles ont réussi à se faire battre par cette bande de blaireaux… Mais je ne leur tire pas mon chapeau.

Déjà parce que je n'en ai pas.

Mais aussi parce que, que ce soit dit, ils sont nuls.

Bande de mauvais.

Même en stratégie ils galèrent. Pourtant, des Serdaigles, on pourrait croire… Mais non.

Ils me déçoivent.

Franchement.

Moi qui misais tellement sur eux.

Seize Gallions, pour être précise.

C'est qu'on a de l'argent à perdre dans la famille…

Enfin, j'ai de l'argent à perdre.

Enfin, j'ai perdu de l'argent.

Beaucoup d'argent.

Je n'ai plus d'argent.

Il doit bien me rester trois mornilles quelque part dans ma valise. Mais ça reste pas grand-chose.

Si je demande à Elea, je suis sûre qu'elle m'en prêtera.

Tiens, en parlant du loup… Je ne connais pas la fin du dicton, mais je suis certaine qu'elle est très bien.

« Arnold a dit qu'il avait besoin de ta chouette pour envoyer une lettre à ses parents. Mais qu'il ne voulait pas l'approcher sans une experte à ses côtés. Je lui ai bien dit que l' « experte » fait quinze kilos toute mouillée, mais il ne veut rien entendre. »

« Quel courage, j'vous jure… Mais… Eh ! Je fais pas quinze kilos ! »

« Toute mouillée » elle me corrige.

J'vais t'en donner moi des carafes d'eau…

Je pars vers mon ami l'oiseau, et ma chouette.

En route, nous croisons toute sorte d'hurluberlus.

Des Gryffondors, des couples, des enfants.

Que des personnes que j'évite de fréquenter.

Heureusement que, grâce à mon courage légendaire, j'ai pu les affronter pour rejoindre la voilière.

La volière est un endroit que j'aime beaucoup. On y trouve toute sorte de détritus par terre, et il y a toujours un oiseau qui est là pour me dire bonjour.

Je n'oublie jamais de le nourrir, évidemment.

Le hibou est l'égal de l'homme.

Mais en plus, le hibou sait voler.

Donc le hibou est supérieur à l'homme.

CQFD.

Merci m'sieur dame.

« Maggie, éloigne ta bestiole de ma tête avant que je ne me mette à crier. »

Apparemment, Elea n'aime pas Quivole, je retiens.

Il y a pleins de choses à retenir concernant mes amis.

Tout d'abord, Arnold ne mange jamais de porridge le matin. Ne le soir. A vrai dire, je ne crois pas qu'il aime le porridge.

Elea est monté sur un balai douze fois, et ça lui suffit bien. Elle n'en garde apparemment aucun souvenir et ne veut plus jamais en parler.

On se connait tous les trois depuis notre arrivé à Poudlard.

Mais point trop n'en faut, je ne vais pas tout dire maintenant.

Ce serait gâcher le suspense sur la découverte de la personnalité de ces fantastiques personnes.

…Ma vie est incroyablement ennuyante en ce moment.

« Alors, Quivole, il faudra être bien sage, compris ? Tu vas apporter cette lettre, et tu ne grifferas personne. Si tu es sage, tu auras du gâteau à la citrouille. »

Elle adore le gâteau à la citrouille.

« Tu es vraiment bizarre, Maggie. » Me souffle Arnold.

Et je peux déceler un brin d'apeurement dans sa voix.

Je ne suis pas si instable que ça.

C'est vrai qu'être traité comme une moins de rien par mes camarades de classe, et me retrouver le cul entre deux chaises concernant mon appartenance à tel ou tel clan durant la guerre me chiffonne un peu, mais de là à faire peur…

« Tu as écris quoi dans ta lettre ? » Je demande, coupant court à une conversation même pas débutée.

Comme si j'étais bizarre.

« Ca ne te regarde pas. »

« Ah oui ? »

Elea se prend la tête entre les mains, et soupire.

« Vous n'allez pas recommencer tout de même ! »

« C'est pas moi ! C'est elle qui a commencé ! »

« C'est pas moi ! C'est lui qui a commencé ! » Nous nous écrions comme deux gamins.

« Je ne veux plus rien entendre ! »

Et à part ma chouette hulotte qui s'envole vers des cieux inconnues pour nous, pauvres humains, nous n'avions rien entendu.

C'est qu'elle a du caractère cette petite.

C'est bien la fille à son père.

Même si je ne sais pas qui c'est.

/ /

Je cours à toute allure dans les escaliers qui mènent au septième étage.

J'ai envie de hurler ma haine au monde entier.

Plusieurs Serpentards étaient déjà venus ici, j'ai trouvé la « salle sur demande » un soir où je les espionnais.

Pas que je les espionne souvent mais…

Il faut que je trouve comment faire descendre la popularité des sang-purs avant qu'ils en viennent à me demander de leur masser les pieds.

Je m'écroule au milieu de la petite pièce aux murs blancs et hurle à pleins poumons. Ma gorge me brule et ma tête me tourne, je ne saurais même plus dire où je suis.

Ma tante est morte hier.

Et c'est de ma faute.

/ /

Si je les avais prévenu qu'il fallait me retirer de cette fichue école aussi, on aurait eu tellement moins de problèmes…

Ils ont dit qu'elle avait été assassinée par des serviteurs d'un puissant mage noir dont le nom m'échappe.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle plutôt qu'une autre, et je ne sais pas pourquoi je me sens tellement responsable.

« Quelque chose ne va pas pour la Miss ? » Me demande un elfe de maison, alors que je suis devant le feu, le regard dans le vide, pendant qu'il s'efforce de paraitre le plus invisible possible en faisant le ménage.

« Tout va bien. » Je réponds.

C'est ce que je répète depuis des heures.

Être une sang-mêlé chez les Serpentards en 1976 c'est assez mal vu.

Mes parents auraient dû le savoir. J'aurais dû leur dire que me laisser ici, avec mon caractère de chien et mes délires psychotiques était une très mauvaise idée.

Comme si j'étais incapable de me faire des ennemis. C'est mal me connaître.

J'observe l'elfe retourner à ses occupations et j'aimerai me rouler en boule sur le canapé de la salle commune, mais je ne le fais pas.

Je ne peux pas me mettre

J'entends du bruit, l'elfe disparait dans un « ploc » sonore, et je ne prends même pas la tête vers le nouvel arrivant, même quand il commence à marmonner.

« Lumos »

Je ferme les yeux et serre les poings.

« Stevenson ? »

Je vais me retourner, garder les yeux fermés, et lui donner un coup avec mon poing fermé.

« Stevenson ça va pas ? »

C'est Rosier.

« Tout va bien. »

Je crois que je n'arriverai plus jamais à dire autre chose.

Il contourne le canapé et essaye de capter mon regard.

C'est peine perdu mon vieux.

Je suis la pire nièce de tous les temps.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute » aurait raisonné Elea.

Je n'en suis pas convaincue.

« C'est à cause de nous. »

Je baisse la tête.

« Tout dépend ce que tu entends par « nous ». »

« Les élèves de… »

« Les mangemorts. » Je dis, les yeux brillants.

Ce nom qui me brulent les lèvres depuis des heures.

« C'est de leur faute… »

« Je ne suis plus sûre de te suivre Stevenso… »

« Je m'appelle Marguerite. Tu pourrais m'appeler Marguerite. » Je lance comme une évidence.

« Stevenson, je sais que tu es bouleversée –même si je peine à savoir pourquoi- mais réfléchis avant de parler. »

« Je réfléchis tu sais ? Souvent. Tout le temps même. Mon cerveau ne s'arrête jamais. Ma mère a dit que si je n'arrêtais pas, j'allais finir par le mettre K.O… » Je débite, alors que je sens mes yeux me piquer. « J'ai réfléchi. A toi. A nous. A l'humanité. On se porterait mieux si vous n'étiez pas aussi butés. Moi aussi je suis une sorcière, peut-être que je n'ai pas eu la même éducation, mais je ne m'en porte pas moins bien. »

« Par « vous » tu veux dire… »

« Ils l'ont tué. Ils l'ont tué parce qu'elle n'était pas comme eux. Parce que je ne suis pas comme toi. Ils l'ont tué et je n'y peux rien. Parce que je suis faible. Je suis tellement faible… »

Rosier s'assoit à côté de moi et passe un bras autour de mes épaules.

J'imagine que c'est sa façon de me réconforter.

Alors je le remercie.

Et je m'endors.


	4. Chapitre 4

J'ai déjà joué Quidditch

Et je crois qu'il pleuvait.

Très fort.

Je crois que je suis tombée de mon balai et me suis cassée la jambe.

En plus de ça, mes abrutis de voisins étaient des moldus et j'ai dû inventer une excuse comme quoi j'étais tombée dans les escaliers.

Moi ? Tomber dans les escaliers ?

J'ai l'agilité d'un chat, ça m'étonnerait bien.

Je dirais même que j'ai l'agilité du chat le plus agile de tous les chats.

Bon, pas au point de tenir sur un balai trempé par la pluie, mais je suis certaine qu'un chat n'y arriverait pas non plus.

Et puis c'est pas comme si j'étais dans l'équipe de Quidditch de l'école.

Ni comme si le capitaine voulait bien de moi.

Je pense que nous sommes arrivé au point où, comme tous les joueurs sont les mêmes depuis trois ans, il est fort probable que le capitaine en question ne voudrait pas de moi même si j'étais James Potter.

C'est un mauvais exemple.

Évidemment qu'il n'a pas envie de prendre Potter dans son équipe.

C'est un Gryffondor.

Ce serait bizarre.

Etrange.

Loufoque.

Mais je voulais juste démontrer par x et y que Wilkes n'a aucune envie de changer de joueurs, même si les remplaçants sont capables de gagner un match à eux tout seul.

J'ai beau me désintéresser d'un sport aussi brutal que le Quidditch, je sais qu'il a du talent Potter.

...

Merlin si je dis ça à voix haute ils vont me tuer.

Je suis une Serpentarde !

Et James Potter est un imbécile !

Surtout quand il change la moitié des Serpentards en clowns multicolores !

...Ahah, qu'est-ce qu'on s'était bien marré.

/ /

Peu de gens comprennent l'importance de l'Arithmancie.

Et encore moins en comprennent l'inimportance.

J'irais même jusqu'à dire que le plus ignare de tous est bien notre professeur.

J'y repense alors que je le fixe de mon regard le plus inexpressif.

Il ne faudrait pas qu'il se fasse des films, vous comprenez ?

Elea tapote le dos de sa cuillère sur ma main et désigne Regulus Black d'un signe de tête.

Je le reconnais, il est mignon.

Si c'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire petite, je pense qu'on va pouvoir passer à autre chose.

Arnold lui fait un clin d'oeil et je me sens exclue.

Alors comme ça on ne me met pas das la confidence ?

Vous allez voir ce que vous allez voir bande de cancrelats !

« Le bal de Noël est dans trois semaines. » Je lance à Elea d'une voix fluette. « C'est étrange que personne ne t'ai encore invité... »

Elle me lance un regard désespéré et je retiens un rire.

Qu'elle est mignonne.

Elle croit être devin.

« Tu es sérieuse ? » Elle geint en conservant le même regard.

A vrai dire, l'annonce qu'il y aurait un bal en fin d'année n'a pas encore été faite.

Elle devrait le savoir.

Elle étudie dans cette école que je sache !

La jeunette me fait les gros yeux et pique

« Tu n'es pas sérieuse. » Elle grogne avec féminité.

Elea est la définition même de la féminité.

Même avec un coup dans le nez, elle arrive à incarner la classe des Davies.

Je ne sais pas comment elle fait.

Tout ce que j'arrive à faire, c'est prouver que je sais apporter La Gazette du Sorcier sans me tordre la cheville.

...Une fois sur deux.

C'est pas faute de l'avoir questionner pendant ces nombreuses années qui ont fabriqué notre si belle amitié.

« Abrutie. »

Elle ne sait pas de quoi elle parle.

C'est l'émotion d'être à mes côtés.

Je sais Elea, je sais. Je suis formidable.

/ /

Rosier me fixe, je suis tiraillée entre le fusiller du regard et lui demander d'arrêter.

Je suis légèrement mal à l'aise.

Lorsque je me risque à accrocher son regard, il hausse un sourcil et sourit.

Il sourit.

IL SOURIT.

MAIS C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL.

Ce... Il y a encore deux mois, il m'a demandé de porter son manuel d'Histoire de la Magie pendant qu'il démontrait la fiabilité des potions pour faire pousser les cheveux sur un premier année.

Il me sourit comme si j'étais la chose la plus innocente du monde et faite essentiellement de choupitude.

Merlin j'ai peur.

Vous croyez qu'il a prévu de me torturer dans une cave avec des chants de partisans de mage noir en fond sonore.

...

Non, ce serait idiot.

On ne torture pas une si belle jeune fille quand a une cave à disposition.

« Oh merlin qu'est-ce que je raconte moi encore. » Je soupire en me prenant la tête entre les mains.

Il éclate de rire devant mon geste, mais le regard coléreux de Black la préfète** le fait se taire en un rien de temps.

Je savais bien qu'elle était une teigne avec tout le monde.

Elle ne peut pas en vouloir qu'à moi d'exposer ma joie et partager ma bonne humeur avec le reste de la tablée.

Je ne vais pas lui interdire de porter des fringues moches et de se brosser les cheveux six fois par jour.

Parce que faut pas croire, je pourrais très bien le faire. Mais le civisme m'en empêche.

« Tu sais ce qu'est le civisme ? » Je demande à Black.

Non, je ne crois pas.

Mes voisins se tapent la tête avec la paume de la main dans une synchronisation épatante.

Voir même un peu effrayante.

« Oui, je sais ce qu'est le civisme Stevenson. Contrairement à toi, apparemment. »

Mais.

Mais.

Je ne vous permets pas madame !

Moi je suis bien élevée.

« D'un autre côté, on ne peut pas vraiment en vouloir à une impure. » Lance la personne assise en face de moi.

Black a un tique nerveux.

« Hans… »

« Ils ne sont bons qu'à exercer les basses professions… comme professeur à Poudlard par exemple. » Continue le gaillard sur sa lancée.

Elea soupire, et Black se retient de s'indigner.

« Tu es collé, pour insulte envers une de tes camarades et le corps professoral. » Elle dit d'une voix forte.

Elle n'est pas si méchante en fait.

« Je peux t'appeler Narcissa ? » Je demande avec de grands yeux d'enfant.

Pas que j'ai volé ses yeux à un enfant ou que ce soit du genre. C'est une expression, vous comprenez ?

« Qu… Non. »

Ca valait le coup d'essayer.

/ /

« Tout ce que je vous demande, c'est un peu d'attention ! » Geint Pomona Chourave.

Elle débute dans la profession, ça se voit, sinon elle ne viendrait pas de parler à des élèves de sixième année d'une voix implorante.

Avery lance de la terre à une Serdaigle qui riposte, et en une fraction de seconde toute la classe s'en mêle. Rosier passe une plante à Wilkes qui l'envoie dans le mur.

Ooooh.

Un Serdaigle qui jusque-là se tenait en retrait semble passer à l'attaque puisqu'il saute sur un Serpentard.

Malheureusement pour lui, il a la carrure d'un troisième année.

Le Serdaigle est à terre, les Serpentards dominent !

C'est un beau match mes amis, oui oui.

Allez les serpents !

Vous allez les écraser ces oiseaux de malheur !

Mon petit Vane fait le fier en essayant de protéger sa nouvelle copine des projectiles, mais se retrouve vite déborder face aux assauts de ses ennemis.

Un Serdaigle du nom de Niutron -le nom de merde déjà, le pauvre gosse, il part avec la malchance de son côté... en plus de ça, il est laid comme un pou-...qu'est-ce que je disais déjà ?

En tout cas, il est tombé par terre maintenant.

Maman m'a toujours dit que je ferais une très bonne commentatrice sportive.

Ne serait que grâce à mon énergie légendaire.

« Tu es comme ta tante, toujours à sauter partout et expliquer aux plus démunis ce qu'il se passe à l'écran de la télévision… même si ce « démuni » est un pauvre chaton qui n'a rien demandé. »

A ce souvenir, des larmes perlent aux coins de mes yeux, et le professeur semble sauter sur l'occasion.

Comme le Serdaigle de tout à l'heure à saute sur le Serpentard.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Miss ? »

Ce n'est pas parce que tu me parle que tu es un bon professeur.

J'espère que tu le sais.

J'esquisse une moue qui se veut triste et il ne lui en faut pas plus pour me congédier.

Elle pourrait me remercier de lui donner du travail en moins, mais non, elle me délaisse pour demander à une autre élève si elle va bien.

Chouchoute.

Elle aimerait avoir la chance que j'ai eu et partir avant d'avoir de la terre dans les cheveux.

Je le sais, je le vois dans ses yeux.

Elle m'envie, et elle a bien raison.

Ma vie est géniale.

/ /

Je ne me rappel pas de la dernière fois où je suis sorti du château pendant la période scolaire.

J'ai été malade pendant les trois dernières sorties à Pré-au-Lard, et je n'ai pas encore trouvé la technique pour sortir de Poudlard en douce.

Si j'avais l'astuce, je l'aurais fait depuis belle lurette.

Et j'aurais revendu des chocolats de chez HoneyDukes à prix d'or.

Je serai devenue riche.

Et tout le monde aurait été content.

Ils auraient été gros et pauvres. Et moi belle et riche.

Ca respire la bonne humeur et la gaieté.

Si j'étais belle et riche, ce serait Avery qui m'apporterait le journal.

Comme le brave gamin qu'il est.

Je continue à rêver de belle vie où j'ai un chien-humain et des coffres remplis de sucreries, quand j'aperçois une silhouette familière.

Est-ce un oiseau ? Est-ce un avion ?

Non c'est... Oh non pas encore.

Rosier fait deux enjambées pour se retrouver devant moi, il arbore un sourire en coin qui lui donne un air de psychopathe, et je me demande sincèrement ce qu'il fout.

C'est la deuxième fois en une semaine qu'il me sourit volontairement, et je dois avouer que je n'en suis pas des plus rassurée.

« Marguerite c'est ça ? »

Tant de familiarité, j'vous jure.

Les jeunes de nos jours, ils ne savent plus se tenir.

« Stevenson. » Je le corrige, méfiante.

S'il commence à devenir gentil avec moi, c'est la porte ouverte à toutes les f'nêtres !

Il veut peut-être me tuer. Puis vendre ma peau pour en faire des sacs à mains et augmenter la richesse de sa famille.

D'un côté, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, j'ai une magnifique peau.

Mais de l'autre, j'en reste choquée. On ne dépèce pas les mammifères !

Ou au moins, on fait ça bien.

« Ouais… »

Il lève les yeux au ciel tourne les talons, l'air de se dire que finalement, aimer son prochain, ça ne sert à rien.

« Mais Marguerite ça marche aussi. »

Il s'arrête, ses épaules tressautent, et je peux aisément deviner un autre sourire, puis il repart comme il est venu.

Et tout ce qui me vient là, c'est que j'ai envie de rentrer chez moi pour raconter ça à ma mère.

Evan Rosier vient sérieusement d'essayer d'avoir une conversation courtoise avec moi ?

...Et par le t-shirt à pois de Merlin, de où il connait mon prénom ?!

Ô malheur... dans quel pétrin je me suis encore mise...

* * *

A l'heure à laquelle nous sommes aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de poster chaque chapitre dès que ceux-ci sont finis. Je tiens à préciser, que, bien évidemment, le chapitre cinq n'est même pas commencé... et que les deux prochaines semaines vont être très peu intéressantes niveau écriture... Donc, nous allons dire que le prochain chapitre arrivera quand je l'aurais fini.

Ce qui, non seulement, est vrai, mais en plus, plein de logique.

Ne me remerciez pas.

** Narcissa Black est censé avoir fini sa scolarité a Poudlard depuis cinq ans à la date où se passe cette fanfic... mais elle a très bien pu redoubler... cinq fois.

SI C'EST POSSIBLE.

Amour et chantilly.


	5. Chapitre 5

_Je ne fous rien depuis six jours._

_Donc j'écris._

_Et ça c'est cool. _

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews !_

_Amour, pétunias et M. Dorin._

* * *

Je ne rentre jamais chez mes parents pour les vacances. Ce qui peut paraître étonnant, puisque je les aime plus que tout au monde, et qu'ils me le rendent bien.

Alors pourquoi partir ?

Enfin... rester.

Tout simplement parce que, pendant les vacances, ils partent au Canada. Et pour ce faire, ils prennent ce gros machin moldu qui vole, dont le nom m'échappe.

Je déteste ça.

D'ailleurs, on peut étendre le phénomène à tout ce que les moldus ont inventé et qui ne devraient pas pouvoir marcher.

Les machins qui roulent tout seuls.

Les machins qui volent.

Et je trouve même que les moldus en règle général sont un peu contre nature.

Mais là, ce serait insulter mes arrières grands parents et c'est pas cool.

En parlant d'insulter les moldus. Ce soir, il y a un banquet chez les sang-purs.

Comment je le sais ?

Une bonne sorcière de révèle jamais ses secrets.

Ils célèbrent l'union de Orlane Parkinson et Stefen Goyle.

Ils vont faire de beaux gosses eux encore.

Évidemment, je n'y suis pas conviée, ce serait trop beau.

Ou alors ça s'apparenterait à mon pire cauchemar.

Pour savoir, il faut essayer.

Toujours est-il que nous sommes en Décembre, et que je vais encore passer Noël toute seule.

Sauf si une âme charitable accepte de rester avec moi.

Ce qui ne se fera pas.

Sûrement parce qu'ils ont autre chose à foutre que du baby-sitting pendant les fêtes de fin d'année.

« QUIVOLE ! » J'appelle en montant les escaliers qui mènent à la volière.

« Calme toi Stevenson ! » Me crie une Gryffondor qui a bien failli se ramasser dans ce même escalier.

Ce n'est pas de ma faute si elle est pas douée quand même.

Vous remarquerez bien que même les Gryffondors connaissent mon nom.

Je suis assez connue dans le quartier.

Une véritable star.

« Oooh, ça c'est mon petit oiseau à moi. »

Mon petit oiseau qui attaque les gens.

Il gazouille est saute sur mon épaule.

Mes parents voulaient m'acheter un chat.

Mais un chat ne sait pas sauter sur mon épaule.

Alors j'ai choisi Quivole.

Et il a la classe cet oiseau.

« Ecoute Quivole, je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça, mais il faut que tu apportes une lettre. »

Il secoue ses petites ailes dans un signe de mécontentement.

C'est une véritable feignasse.

Mais faut pas lui dire.

Sinon il risquerait de rentrer à la maison et de ne plus jamais revenir à l'école.

Ce qui prouve bien que c'est une véritable feignasse.

« S'il te plait Quivole ! Il faut que tu le fasses ! Je ne veux pas avoir à t'envoyer traverser l'Atlantique ! »

Il me fait les gros yeux.

Quoique, je ne peux pas vraiment savoir.

Il a tout le temps des gros yeux.

J'aurais peut-être dû l'appeler comme ça...

Ce n'est plus vraiment le moment de changer de toute façon.

J'attache ma lettre à la patte de l'oiseau et sans un mot, il s'en va.

Je crois qu'il m'en veut.

J'irai lui acheter des friandises quand il reviendra.

/ /

On est cinq.

Cinq.

On est que cinq.

Bordel je vais m'ennuyer.

En plus c'est pas comme si ils étaient distrayants les cinq qui restent.

Mais au moins, je n'entendrai pas les premiers années brailler parce qu'ils passent Noël loin de leurs parents.

Le seul qui reste à l'école est à Poufsouffle, si je l'entends de mon dortoir, c'est qu'il pleure vraiment très fort.

...Ca me fait penser à la fois où j'ai réussi à faire pleurer un Poufsouffle.

Je lui avais piqué son sac et l'avais balancé sur le Saule Cogneur.

Haha, c'est vrai que c'était cool !

Je crois que je m'en souviendrai toute ma vie.

Pas que je sois une fétichiste des pleurs d'enfants ou quoi que ce soit.

C'est juste que j'avais fait le pari que j'arrivais à balancer le sac assez loin pour qu'il atteigne le Saule.

J'ai gagné deux gallions et quinze mornilles.

C'était encore plus cool !

« Bonsoir Miss Stevenson. »

...

...

« Bonsoir... »

Le problème n'est pas tellement que le professeur de Divination, duquel d'ailleurs je ne suis aucun cours, vient de me saluer.

Le problème c'est qu'il est dix heures du matin.

Alors, soit elle a poussé l'originalité jusqu'au bout. Soit elle va devoir casquer un peu si elle veut pas que je révèle à Dumby qu'elle fume dans les toilettes.

Tout les moyens sont bons pour se faire un peu d'argent.

Ils nous font bosser toute l'année, c'est pas pour profiter de la fumette gratos !

BIENTÔT TOUT LE MONDE SERA AU COURANT

OUI MADAME

JE VEUX MON ARGENT

...Oh c'est quoi ça ?

De l'argent ?

Non, c'est trop gros.

...Oh c'est pas pour moi.

« Venenis. » Je souffle au portrait qui s'ouvre devant moi.

Qui ne me répond pas.

Quelle amabilité j'vous jure !

« Rogue. » Je le salue en entrant dans ma salle commune.

Il remue imperceptiblement la tête.

Venant de lui, c'est presque un signe d'affection.

« J'ai trouvé ça devant la porte pour toi. » Je dis en tendant le paquet.

« NE L'OUVRE SURTOUT PAS ! » Il hurle en sautant de sa chaise.

Ca va, cool, calme...

Caaalme...

« Tiens, je te le donne, mais je t'en prie, ne crie plus... »

Il prend soigneusement le paquet, et le jette un peu moins soigneusement de l'autre côté de la pièce.

On entend un gros splash et il s'éloigne d'un bond.

Quelle mauviette.

« Oh... » Je souris devant la grande flaque qui s'étend du paquet cadeau. « C'est du savon. »

J'inspire profondèment.

« Du shampooing à la noix de coco même. »

« Quels abrutis... »

« Tu as une admiratrice secrète qui veut que tu te laves les cheveux Rogue ? »

Il grogne et arrive à mon niveau.

« Je serai toi, je ferai ce qu'elle me demande... Ce ne te ferait pas de mal. »

Il me jette un regard noir et ramasse le paquet.

« Avec tout notre amour. Les Maraudeurs. »

Il froisse le papier dans sa main avec une rage non contenue.

« Alors ce n'était pas une admiratrice secrète... J'aurais dû m'en douter. »

Rogue semble jeter l'éponge et part de la pièce.

Comme si je l'ennuyais.

« OUAIS C'EST CA BARRE TOI T'AURAS PAS DE CADEAUX SI C'EST COMME CA. »

Non mais.

C'est génial le shampooing.

Ma grand-mère m'offrait des chaussettes et trois livres sterling pour Noël.

Et est-ce que je m'en plaignais et devenait méchante avec toute personne croisant ma route ?

Je ne crois pas monsieur !

« Tu viendras t'excuser quand tu seras calmé ! »

'Manquerait plus qu'y' morde tiens…

« Et tant que tu ne t'es pas excusé, tu n'iras pas dîner ! »

Je l'entends descendre les escaliers en courant et il arrive en face de moi, le visage rouge de colère.

« Je m'excuse. »

Il souffle comme un bœuf et a les yeux exorbités.

J'ai un peu peur, mais je sais que si je le montre, il va essayer de m'attaquer.

Ne m'attaque pas.

Ne m'attaque pas !

« Merci. » Je dis, en secouant la tête avec fierté.

Brave petit.

Il a pas eu une vie facile vous savez ?

Déjà, avec un physique comme le siens, il partait pas gagnant.

Mais en plus de ça, ses fréquentations sont à revoir.

Evans-la-rousse, Wilkes, Avery, Evan Rosier.

Oui je préfère dire son nom complet.

Il a plus la classe.

Evan Rosier a toujours la classe.

C'est bien pour ça qu'il… Merlin mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ?

Je suis sûre que Rogue m'a drogué avec son savon à la con.

Avoue le graisseux.

…Oh, j'lui a trouvé un nouveau nom !

Je suis certaine qu'il sera ravi de l'apprendre.

/ /

De l'argent ?

De l'argent ?

Sérieusement ?

C'est ça mon cadeau ? Pas de grand sapin, pas de lettre m'exprimant leur amour, pas de souvenirs moches et inutiles ? Seulement quelques misérables gallions et une carte avec le Père Noël qui sourit ?

…Noël, c'est plus c'que c'était.

Avant, je recevais des pulls, des bijoux, des bonbons même !

C'est dev'nu commercial.

Je soupire et donne un peu de jus de citrouille à Quivole avant de le renvoyer à la volière d'un mouvement de main.

Ca manque carrément d'ambiance quand on est aussi peu dans la pièce.

Entre les cinq élèves et le peu de professeurs qui daignent nous offrir leur présence, on a vite fait le tour.

On s'est jamais fait autant chier depuis des années.

D'un autre coté, on a jamais été aussi peu nombreux.

A croire que le fait qu'il y est un dingo mordu de magie noire qui rôde dans les parages en fait flipper plus d'un.

Personnellement, ça va plutôt bien.

Je ne suis pas du genre à avoir peur d'une réputation.

La preuve, je suis le toutou des sang-purs depuis ma cinquième année, et je n'en ai rien à battre.

« Hé Stevenson, tu peux me passer le porridge ? »

Je jette un coup d'œil au Gryffondor à ma droite, et lui envoie le ciment qu'ils osent appeler « porridge ».

« Euh…Merci. »

Quoi ? Ça l'étonne que je sois bien élevée ?

Excuse-moi de ne pas avoir été élevée chez les kangourous !

Ou quelque soit l'expression.

Il lance un regard étonné à la Serdaigle en face de lui, et se rapproche un peu de moi.

Ça va pas être possible mon vieux.

Parce qu'être gentille, ça, je sais faire, mais sympathiser avec l'ennemi, c'est pas dans mes cordes.

J'affiche ma mine des plus désespérée et la Serdaigle hoche la tête, compatissante.

Apparemment, je vais devoir me coltiner cet abruti jusqu'à la fin des vacances.

Oh, je la reconnais la petite !

C'est la copine d'Arnold !

Coucou copine d'Arnold ! » Je lui lance d'une voix enjouée.

Et au lieu de me répondre, tout ce qu'elle trouve à faire, c'est essayer de se tasser le plus possible sur son siège.

Je ne suis entourée que d'abrutis.

« Salut. » Me fait le Gryffondor, et j'ai tout à coup des envies de meurtre.

Vous comprenez, de par ma nature de Serpentard, tout être à poil ressemblant plus au moins à un lion me révulse.

Et encore plus, ceux qui l'ont pour emblème.

« Ecoute moi bien, parce que je ne te le répèterai pas deux fois. » Je lui fais en m'essuyant la bouche et posant délicatement ma serviette sur mes genoux. « Si tu t'approches, ne serait-ce que d'un centimètre de plus de moi, je t'émascule, et fais des maracas avec tes bijoux de famille. »

Sur ce, et avec beaucoup de bon sens, il s'éloigne, et fini même par tomber du banc.

« Brave petit. »

La petite Poufsouffle me regarde avec des yeux émerveillés.

Je sais je suis fabuleuse.

Je lui fais coucou, et elle me répond.

Enfin quelqu'un de poli ! Je commençais à perdre patience.

Je ne sais pas d'où leur est venu l'idée de rassembler tout les élèves à une seule table, mais je sens que je vais m'amuser.

/ /

« Alors, ça s'est bien passé ? » Me demande Elea alors que nous atteignons le château.

« Rogue est adorable. »

Elle sourit et me tapote le sommet du crâne.

« Je suis certaine qu'il n'était pas si terrible. »

Ah non mais j'étais sérieuse.

Il m'a même offert sa part de bonbons au citron que nous avait offert le directeur.

Bon, c'est parce qu'il n'aime pas ça, mais c'est gentil quand même.

C'est un sympathique jeune homme, ce Rogue.

Si on lui enlève sa mauvaise humeur quotidienne, son apparence... bizarre, et sa mauvaise foi, il en devient même très fréquentable.

Je pourrais peut-être l'ajouter à mon carnet d'amis...


	6. Chapitre 6

**RàR :**

Très chère Charlotta, le fait que tu me détestes ne m'atteins pas, je suis déçue de savoir que tu vas sur Twitter au lieu de réviser. Mais sache que, même si tu n'as aucun sens des priorités, je t'aime quand même.

Ah, au fait, merci beaucoup pour ta review. (TU PEUX PAS SAVOIR A QUEL POINT JE SUIS CONTENTE QUE MA FIC TE PLAISE. CÂ VEUX DES MACARONS ?)

* * *

_Un chapitre où apparaît Evan Rosier._

_Je sais, ça vous manquait._

* * *

Je vais mourir.

Je le sais bien, les gens dans les couloirs me regardent bizarrement, moi-même, je me sens étrangère dans mon propre corps, Quivole ne veut plus monter sur mon épaule.

On m'a toujours dit que les animaux ressentaient ces choses là.

Soit ça, soit c'est parce que Lilas Bodast a essayé de me teindre les cheveux et qu'ils ont viré au bleu électrique.

A mon avis, c'était cette couleur qu'elle visait, même si elle se tue à me répéter le contraire.

Appelez-moi la fille aux cheveux bleus.

« Ton abruti de volatile m'a encore mordu la main. » Se plaint mon camarade, faisant abstraction de ma nouvelle coiffure.

« Si tu arrêtais d'essayer de le nourrir aussi Rosier... »

Oui, parce qu'avec Rosier, maintenant, on est copains comme cochons.

Enfin...

« Mais… mais… »

« Ouais, ouais, ne fais pas l'innocente, je sais bien que Quivole t'as tapé dans l'œil. » Je fais en lui tapotant l'épaule. « Ne t'en fais pas, je ne le répèterai pas. » J'ajoute sur le ton de la confidence.

Il me regarde, éberlué.

« Marguerite… »

Je crois que je préfère Stevenson.

« Oh ! Regarde ! Là-bas ! »

Il tourne la tête et j'en profite pour me casser.

Je vais aller voir Quivole.

'Manquerait plus qu'il ait chopé une indigestion à cause de Rosier.

…

Quel nom de merde…

Pas que je n'aime pas tout ce qui touche aux fleurs mais… si un jour il se marie avec une fille qui s'appelle Rose…

La pauvre femme.

Ou pire ! S'ils appellent leur fille Rose.

Pauvre gamine.

Elle sera moquée toute sa scolarité.

Heureusement qu'il va finir tué par un Auror.

Sinon bonjour la descendance.

Que des cinglés nourrisseurs de chouette.

De quoi devenir zinzin si tu les fréquentes trop longtemps.

C'est comme si je m'appelais « Miss Pâquerette ».

Marguerite Pâquerette.

J'aurais l'air fine tiens.

Je préfère définitivement Stevenson.

Je croise sur mon chemin un jeune homme tout à fait charmant qui se trouve être en pleine séance de sport.

Ou en tout cas c'est ce qu'il semble faire.

Soit ça, soit il fuit une entité invisible.

Ah oui...

« Peeves, arrête d'embêter ce gosse ! »

Cet esprit frappeur est impossible...

C'est la quatrième fois cette année qu'il course un élève.

Il grommelle et semble se questionner si je mérite de recevoir une de ses bombes à eau sur la tête.

« N'y pense même pas. »

Il continue sa route sans sacrifier une de ses munitions.

Je sais, j'ai beaucoup d'autorité.

Mais comprenez, moi et Peeves nous sommes liés d'amitié quand j'étais en deuxième année.

Je voulais faire passer des Bombabouses en douce, mais ne savez pas comment m'y prendre.

J'ai échangé son silence contre la moitié de mon butin.

Que de beaux souvenirs...

Depuis ce jour, il ne m'a jamais attaqué, comme en ont eu le droit mes nombreux camarades.

Bon, il m'a peut-être fait tombé une fois ou deux, et m'a peut-être également tiré les cheveux.. et il est également possible qu'il m'ait volé le reste de mes bombabouses... mais ce n'est rien ça, après six ans.

Des souvenirs dont la commémoration est coupée par Arnold qui vient vers moi, tout sourire.

« Salut toi ! »

Ça y est, ma présence l'insupporte tellement qu'il ne se souvient plus de mon prénom.

Si c'est comme ça, je le snobe.

Il perd de son sourire et revient à ma hauteur.

Je l'ai snobé.

Je suis fière de moi.

« Maggie ? » Il demande, et je peux déceler une pointe d'inquiétude dans sa voix. « J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? »

Je savais bien qu'il n'avait pas pu faire un trait sur ma personne.

Il m'aime trop pour ça.

Je lui suis indispensable.

Ah, les jeunes, ils sont si mignons avec leurs petites bouilles rosies par le froid et leur joie devant Zonko ou Honeydukes.

Je le prends dans les bras et lui caresse les cheveux.

Allez, va.

Je ne t'en veux plus.

« Maggie... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Ben... »

Arnold me tapote le sommet du crâne et essaye de reprendre contenance.

Héhé, je sais, ma présence t'émoustille. Mais reprend toi mon petit.

« Je me demandais si… »

« Ouiii ? » Je l'invite à poursuivre.

Il retrouve son assurance et son sourire, et prends son air de commercial.

Vous n'avez pas envie de vous retrouver devant Arnold Vane le vendeur.

Il a réussi à convaincre trois filles de sortir avec lui comme ça.

« Tu aimes les sucreries, non ? »

J'adore ça.

« Si… » Je réponds, méfiante.

Il me fait peur.

Calme-toi gamin.

Tu vas finir par effrayer toute l'école comme ça.

« Et la Métamorphose, tu aimes bien les cours de Métamorphose ! »

« Oui… »

Je vais me mettre à hurler.

« Et je suis sûre que tu aimerais également que je vienne crécher dans ta salle commune ! »

« Ou… Quoi ?! »

« Oui ? Tu as dit oui ? Merci Maggie, je savais que cette idée te plairait ! »

Il vient de m'arnaquer.

Le mécréant.

« Je te retrouverai et je te tuerai Vane ! » Je crie alors qu'il prend la fuite.

Une pensée me vient alors que je le vois disparaître au détour d'un couloir.

Pourquoi diable vient-il de me demander le gîte ?

/ /

« Elea. » Je l'appel avec un sourire qui n'annonce rien de bon. « Nous sommes en janvier et il n'y a pas eu de bal… Comment expliques-tu cela ? »

Un spasme nerveux prend possession de son petit nez retroussé, et elle soupire.

« Ce sera peut-être pour l'année prochaine… »

Quelle naïveté.

C'est beau.

« Tu penses ? » Je lui demande en conservant mon sourire.

Mon père déteste quand je fais ça.

Ca me donne le côté Serpentard que tout Gryffondor qui se respecte déteste.

Vous ai-je déjà parlé de mon père ?

Un brave homme, un Gryffondor.

Il a rencontré ma mère en cinquième année, et ils sont sortis ensemble l'année suivante.

Autant vous dire qu'un Serpentard et un Gryffondor ensemble, ça a jasé sous les chaumières.

Ou quelque soit l'expression.

La déception était visible sur son visage quand je leur ai annoncé que je suivais les pas de ma mère.

Mais il s'en ai remit, pas d'inquiétude.

« Je… » Elle semble désespérée

Mais elle se reprend très vite.

C'est une Serpentard, il ne manquerait plus qu'elle paraisse faible.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ? »

Arnold est actuellement assit sur un fauteuil décoré aux couleurs des Serpentards, à feuilleter une revue sur toutes les sortes de recueils de Sortilèges parus à ce jour.

Ce qui ne sert strictement à rien.

Acheter un livre pour pouvoir en acheter d'autres.

Mais je dois dire que le vert et argent lui va plutôt bien.

Moi qui pensais que Poufsouffle lui correspondait plus que tout autre maison –même Serdaigle-, me voilà décontenancée.

« Maggie ? Tu étais au courant ? »

Je prends mon regard de chien battu et répond d'un ton des plus innocent.

« Non, pourquoi dis-tu ça ? »

« Parce qu'Arnold vient de faire une danse de la joie en faisant un rébus avec ton prénom. »

Je me disais bien qu'il avait l'air essoufflé.

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle commune nous dévisage, et je me sens rougir.

C'est mal.

Arrête de rougir !

« Stevenson. » Commence un Serpentard dont le nom m'échappe, mais qui, apparemment, se souvient du miens.

Je vous l'avais dit que j'étais célèbre.

« C'est toi qui a amené cet abruti ici ? »

« Tu dérailles Charles. » Je lui réponds en adoptant une posture fière et droite.

Ca lui va bien, Charles, je l'appellerai comme ça maintenant.

« Je n'aurais jamais apporté un Serdaigle dans notre salle commune. »

Quoique je l'ai fait une fois.

Mais pour ma gouverne, j'avais le droit, c'était mon petit ami.

Enfin… j'aurais bien aimé.

« Parce que le Serdaigle en question est ton ami, peut-être ? » Propose Adams en haussant un sourcil.

Sexy.

Je ne pensais pas qu'il connaissait aussi bien ma vie.

« Pfpfpf. » Je fais, et me voilà à court d'argument.

Je ne suis pas souvent à court d'argument, mais ce gredin m'a eu.

Tu files un mauvais coton Adams.

« Laissez tomber. » Lance une voix hautaine et féminine derrière moi. « Tout le monde retourne vaquer à ses occupations, et je m'occupe de Stevenson et de son… ami. »

Trois mots, trois petits mots : AU SECOURS ! 'PREFETE !

Elle se tient droite, le torse bombé, et ses traits fins sont crispés.

Ça doit lui coûter de me sauver la mise.

Merci Cissy.

A ses cotés se tiennent Rosier, Black et Avery.

Mais apparemment, ils préfèreraient se faire piétiner par des hippogriffes plutôt que de me montrer leur soutien puisqu'ils ne m'ont pas jeté un seul regard depuis le petit monologue de Narcissa Black.

J'hésite à leur sauter dans les bras, mais je sens que le coté cocasse de la situation ne les ferait pas rire.

« Stevenson ? » Me fait la préfète.

J'ai envie de mourir.

Sauvez-moi.

Sauvez-moi d'une engueulade.

Sauvez-moi du courroux d'une Black.

J'ai changé d'avis, je ne veux pas mourir, je suis trop jeune pour mourir.

Beaucoup trop jeune.

Je veux retourner dans mon lit et que ma mère m'apporte de la soupe, comme quand j'étais malade.

…

Je veux de la soupe ?

Sérieusement ?

Ça va mal les amis, très mal.

« Stevenson, il faut que tu comprennes que le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi et de tes petites lubies. »

Black conserve un calme étonnant.

Surtout quand on la compare à ses trois gardes du corps qui semblent vouloir disparaître.

Emmenez-moi avec vous.

« Evidemment, que le monde ne tourne pas autour de moi. Rien qu'hier, j'ai dû servir du café à la moitié de la table des Serpentards, c'est bien que le monde s'en fout. »

Les sangs-purs autour de moi ne bronchent pas, donc je continue.

« Et puis, c'est pas comme si j'enchainais les conneries, je vie c'est tout, m'enlevez mon droit de vivre comme je l'entends, ce serait comme… comme… »

L'image d'un futur moi se faisant ôter la vie par les mordus de magie noire que sont la moitié de mes camarades me vient à l'esprit, et mon souffle se coupe.

« Maggie ? »

La voix douce de mon amie me semble loin, mes yeux me brulent, ma voix est à peine audible.

« Vous allez me tuer… »

Je lève la tête vers une Narcissa Black décontenancée.

Je dois avoir l'air d'une enfant qui fait une colère.

Tous mes camarades ont maintenant détourné le regard, gênés.

« Je sais bien que c'est ce qui me pend au nez, tout les « impurs » que vous trouverez finiront tués. Cela est dans l'ordre des choses. »

Fini de rire.

« Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles Stevenson. » Grogne Black, et sa cousine en profite pour me jeter un regard noir.

J'aimerai me retourner pour recevoir le soutien de mes amis, mais l'adrénaline apportée par mon conflit envers ces personnes qui me terrifient me suffira.

« Je ne mourrai pas sans me battre, je serai forte, comme les autres, comme les Gryffondors, comme les Serdaigles, comme les Poufsouffles, comme les sang-mêlés et les né-moldus. Face à la mort, nous sommes les mêmes, les différences ne m'importent pas si c'est pour combattre. Je tomberai en héro. »

Seul Rosier continue à me fixer désormais, je ne sens plus le soutien d'Elea. Je suis démunie.

« Quelque chose à ajouter ? » Je raille tout de même en entortillant une mèche bleue autour de mes doigts.

« Je suis désolé. »

Et il s'en vont.

Woah.

Cette journée était pire que celle ou ma mère m'a engueulé pour avoir fini le paquet de Pépito.

Et pourtant, j'avais morflé. Je n'ai plus eu le droit d'en manger pendant des jours.

Obligée de goûter avec seulement de la limonade... la misère.


	7. Chapitre 7

J'ai remarqué qu'Evan Rosier s'excusait rarement.

Hier encore, il a bousculé une petite Serpentarde, et il n'a pas bronché.

Comme si le fait qu'elle tombe par terre à cause de lui ne l'effleurait même pas.

J'irais même jusqu'à dire qu'il ne s'excuse jamais.

Sauf avec moi.

Comme si la petite fille qui a eu peur du noir jusqu'à douze ans lui donnait la sensibilité qu'il n'a jamais eu.

C'est beau.

Mais ça a un peu des relents de pédophilie...

Pas que je veuille entacher à la réputation des Rosiers ou quoi que ce soit, je voulais seulement souligner le côté étrange de ma phrase.

Après, si on dit que la jeune fille de douze ans en a en fait seize et qu'il n'y est pas aussi attaché que ça, ça va tout de suite mieux.

« Désolé Stevenson. » Il me glisse alors que Wilkes me fait une nouvelle fois une remarque sur mon accoutrement.

Quel garçon adorable.

Rosier hein, pas Wilkes.

Lui c'est un petit con.

Qu'il aille se faire voir chez les espagnols.

J'ai appris récemment qu'il avait des origines espagnoles.

J'en suis très fière.

« Miss Stevenson. » M'appel le Professeur Slughorn.

Je relève la tête vers mon directeur de maison, une expression innocente gravée sur le visage.

« Oui Professeur ? »

« Veuillez me suivre, Miss. »

Peut-être qu'il veut me violer…

Tu peux toujours courir, vieil homme.

J'ai prit cinq jours de karaté, je peux te mettre une volée quand je veux.

« Miss Stevenson… » Il feuillette quelques dossiers et soupire. « J'ai entendu parlé de votre petite altercation avec Miss Black. »

J'espère qu'ils n'ont pas renvoyé Arnold de notre salle commune.

Le pauvre petit, il n'aurait plus de toit.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi il ne peut pas retourner chez les Serdaigles, mais une chose est sûre, si cet aiglon peut rester plusieurs jours dans une fosse à serpents sans broncher, c'est qu'il a un réel problème.

Et puis, c'était pas vraiment une altercation.

C'était pas non plus avec Black d'ailleurs...

« Je ne pense pas que ça vaille la peine de vous envoyer chez le Directeur, mais je vais tout de après avoir entendu Miss Black, j'aimerai avoir votre point de vue. »

« Il ne s'est rien passé. » Je réponds avec un calme olympien.

Je m'étonne moi-même.

« Ce n'est pas ce que les autres élèves m'ont rapporté. »

« Oui, c'est moi qui vous le rapporte. »

Un Serpentard réfléchi selon ses intérêts.

Ce n'est pas courageux que de dire qu'il ne s'est rien passé.

C'est dans mon intérêt que de le faire.

Donc je l'ai fait.

« Miss Stevenson, me mentir n'est pas dans votre intérêt. »

Tu vas arrêter de me contredire papi ?

« Je ne vous mens pas Professeur. Il ne s'est rien passé, nous n'avons pas élevé la voix, ne nous sommes pas insultés, ni frappés. Il ne s'est rien passé. » Je répète.

J'appréhende la réponse de mon professeur, mais tout ce qu'il trouve à faire, c'est me renvoyer d'où je viens.

« Alors ? » S'enquit Elea alors que je m'approche de l'entrée de notre salle commune.

Comment t'es au courant toi ?

Tu me surveilles ?

Tu me suis ?

Tu m'espionnes ?

Fais gaffe, ou j'envoie Quivole te refaire le portrait.

…Non je le ferai pas.

Je t'aime.

Excuse-moi.

Tu veux un kiwi pour me faire pardonner.

Le fruit hein, pas la bestiole.

J'ai pas que ça à foutre que de trimballer des oiseaux qui sont même pas capables de voler. Même pas un tout p'tit peu.

Feignasse.

« Marguerite ! » S'impatiente la brune.

« TOI TU M'APPELLES ENCORE UNE FOIS MARGUERITE JE T'ARRACHE LES YEUX. »

Fais gaffe hein.

Elle fait un pas en arrière et passe une main devant mes yeux.

« Maggie, t'es sûre que ça va ? »

« Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? » Je demande, avide d'en apprendre plus sur ma personne.

La jeune semble en savoir beaucoup plus sur moi que ce que je ne saurais jamais.

Et vous me connaissez, je veux toujours m'instruire.

C'est une sorte de hobbie.

Un don pour l'apprentissage.

Oui, voilà, un don.

« Slughorn n'était pas ravi. » J'annonce finalement. « Sûrement parce que je suis une des élèves qu'il voit le plus souvent en retenue. Il doit être lassé, le pauvre. »

Moi, ce que j'en sais, c'est que j'en ai marre de voir sa tête une fois par mois en plus des cours.

En plus j'aime pas faire des potions.

C'est trop compliqué.

L'assiduité, la concentration, ça a jamais été mon fort.

« Et…c'est tout ? »

« C'est tout. J'ai même pas été collée. »

« Génial. »

Quelque chose la tracasse ?

Elle a oublié comment lancer le sort Anti-Saignement ?

« T'as un problème 'Lea ? »

Elle fait un moulinet avec la main et commence à marcher.

Je ne sais pas comment elle fait pour réussir à marcher et faire des moulinets.

Moi j'ai l'air d'une conne désynchronisée quand je fais ça.

C'est possible ça, d'être désynchronisée.

« Je me suis engueulé avec Arnold. »

Oh…

Y a de l'eau dans le gaz.

Y a marcassin dans hall d'entrée.

« A cause de moi ? »

Elle me lance un regard triste et me prends par les épaules.

« Bien sûr que non, Sucre d'orge. J'ai seulement eu quelques différents dans un débat au sujet de son comportement. »

Depuis le temps que je dis que c'est un con.

Mais attention, un gentil con.

Je l'aime bien, c'est pour dire que c'est pas si terrible.

« Je…Je crois qu'il m'a traité de pute quand je suis partie. »

Je retire ce que je viens de dire.

Je le retire.

Et j'ajoute que je ne lui parlerai plus jamais.

« Tu veux que j'aille lui péter la gueule ? » Je lui demande, avec nonchalance.

J'ai toujours une pelle sous mon lit.

En cas de problème grave.

Je ne l'ai jamais utilisé, bien évidemment.

Pourtant c'est pas l'envie qui me manquait.

Mais il parait qu'en société, donner des coups de pelle à des gens, c'est mal vu.

« Tu n'iras pas lui donner un coup de pelle. » Me sermonne-t-elle.

Comme si elle lisait dans mes pensées.

Dingue.

Elle fronce les sourcils.

Comme si elle avait encore lu dans mes pensées.

C'est... étrange.

« Tu es étrange. »

Je l'avais dit.

Je l'avais bien dit !

Elle lit dans mes pensées la gredine.

Assez t'il tout étant, je m'occuperai du coup de l'autre con.

Arnold.

Pas Avery.

Expliquez-moi ce qu'aurait bien pu faire Avery pour que je lui en veuille.

A part six années de maltraitance envers moi et mes autres camarades.

Evidemment.

/ /

« MERLIN TOUT PUISSANT ! » Je hurle.

Et je tombe par terre.

« Salut. »

Le Gryffondor de l'autre fois.

J'ai actuellement envie de le jeter du haut de la Tour d'Astronomie.

« Salut. » Il répète.

Tandis que je me relève dignement.

« Ça va ? »

Ça allait mieux avant que je manque de me casser le coxis à cause de toi… Connard.

« J'ai remarqué que tu trainais beaucoup dans les couloirs ces derniers temps. Des problèmes au bercail. »

Je ne connais pas ton nom, tu m'emmerdes, et si tu répètes encore une fois que ma fosse à serpents est un « bercail », je te donne à manger à ma chouette.

Au lieu de lui répondre une bonne cassette comme « Ecoute, écoute ! Ah, c'est mieux quand tu t'tais. », je préfère me taire et continuer de marcher.

En plus ce serait méchant.

Et je ne suis pas méchante.

MOI.

Je sens une main se poser sur ma taille et j'hésite à me retourner pour foutre une baffe au Gryffondor, quand je me rend que celui-ci est en face de moi, les mains rangés dans ses poches.

Mais.

Oh non.

Rosier…

Il fixe mon ami le griffon comme si il voulait le tuer, mais affiche un sourire serein.

« Un problème Maggie ? »

Maggie ?

Maggie ?

Okey, c'est comme ça que les gens que j'aime m'appel mais je n'ai en aucun cas fait passer de message comme quoi il faisait partit de ces personnes.

Tu te prends pour qui ?

« Je… Je crois que je vais vous laisser. » Dit le Gryffondor en se massant la nuque.

Et il se taille.

La main de Rosier s'attarde un peu trop à mon goût, et je pense, en toute élasticité au niveau du cerveau… ce qui… ne veut rien dire. Oui.

Il va mourir.

Bientôt.

« Rosier…. »

« Je t'en prie, c'était de mon devoir de t'aider. »

« Je ne comptais pas te remercier mais… C'est bien que tu l'prennes comme ça. »

Il m'attrape le bras et me lance un regard perdu.

Bon, ça va bien deux minutes, mais ça comence un peu à être long là, les contacts physiques.

Si t'as besoin d'amour, demande à des prostituées.

« Pas me remercier ? »

Cette notion lui semble étrangère.

Tu sais, c'est quand quelqu'un ne te dit pas « merci ».

C'est dingue hein ?

« Je n'avais pas besoin de toi. »

« Et pourtant, je suis venu. »

« Et pourtant, tu n'aurais pas dû. Je n'ai aucune envie de t'être redevable. »

Il me lâche. Je me sens revivre.

« Tu ne m'es en rien redevable Stevenson. »

Aaah, nous sommes retournés au bon vieux Stevenson.

… J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

Merlin, je viens vraiment de penser ça ?

« Alors… Merci Rosier. »

« Evan. »

« Ahah ! Je ne crois pas non. »

Et c'est à mon tour de m'en aller.

C'est cool de laisser un sang-pur en plan, vous devriez essayer.

Je vais encore bien dormir cette nuit.

/ /

Le conflit entre Elea et Arnold ne s'est pas réglé de par lui-même.

Alors que d'habitude, ça le fait.

Je trouve ça injuste.

C'est moi qui suit sensé me battre avec cet abruti.

Elea est notre voix de la sagesse.

Or, si notre voix de la sagesse s'engueule avec son meilleur ami, alors mon monde n'a plus aucun sens.

Et si on ajoute à ça que Narcissa Black m'a dit bonjour ce matin, je pense même qu'on peut dire que le ciel ne va pas tarder à me tomber sur la tête.

Je crois que j'ai la poisse.

Je suis même certaine que j'ai la poisse.

Depuis toute petite, je n'ai pas eu un seul jour tranquille.

Que celui qui me dira que Merlin n'y est pour rien soit pendu.

Il me déteste.

J'irais même jusqu'à dire qu'il s'acharne.

Ne serait-ce que le jour où je suis arrivée à Poudlard. J'ai failli manquer mon train, et arrivée au château, j'ai renversé ma valise juste devant ma salle commune.

Ma scolarité commençait du bon pied.

Bon, c'est pas comme si j'étais une pauvre petite malheureuse.

J'en suis pas loin, c'est vrai.

Je le manque de peu.

Mais je ne le suis pas.

J'ai des amis, une famille qui m'aime, de bonnes notes.

Ouais, la seule ombre au tableau c'est que la moitié de l'école pense que je suis une demeurée et que je vais certainement mourir avant d'atteindre mes trente ans.

Pour tout vous dire... ça ne me dérange pas.

Je le sais maintenant, que je ne survivrai pas à la guerre, comme bon nombre de mes camarades.

Qu'on soit Serdaigle, Serpentard, Poufsouffle ou Gryffondor, nous sommes tous destinés à mourir.

Quelle importance que ce soit maintenant ou dans quarante ans ?

Et si je survis, que restera-t-il de ma vie ?

Je préfère mourir en héro que survivre en lâche.

Ce qui, ma foi, et fort étonnant de ma part.

C'est peut-être la pluie incessante qui me rend zinzin.

Oui... La pluie.

C'est toujours la faute de la pluie.

Déjà, qu'elle tombe des nuages, je trouve ça louche.

CREVE PLUIE, CREVE.

Non, meurs pas, tu permets aux fleurs de fleurir au printemps.

Je t'aime pluie.

Mais meurs quand même.


	8. Chapitre 8

Peu importe la façon dont ils se sont réconciliés, l'important c'est que ce soit fait.

Je déteste perdre mon temps avec de tels broutilles.

Pas que je considère les problèmes de mes amis comme des broutilles mais... On en parle de mes problèmes à moi ?

Je n'ai toujours pas fini mon devoir de Sortilèges, alors que je dois le rendre demain matin.

Ma vie est en terrible danger.

Eh oui, parce que si je ne fini pas mon devoir je n'aurais pas de bonnes notes, si je n'ai pas de bonne note, je ne passerai pas à la classe supérieure, si je ne passe pas à la classe supérieure, je ne pourrais pas choisir de grandes études, si je n'étudie pas pendant longtemps, je n'aurais pas un bon travail.

Et je n'ai pas envie de finir éboueuse.

Si je ne fais pas ce devoir, je finirai éboueuse.

J'ai quand même des ambitions autrement plus intéressantes que sortir des poubelles.

Moi j'aimerai être médicomage.

Comme ma grand-mère.

J'ai envie d'aider les gens.

Ou de les tuer.

J'ai pas dit que je serais une bonne médicomage.

J'ai juste dit que j'avais _envie_ de devenir médicomage.

Voilà tout.

Après si vous venez vous faire soigner par moi, c'est à vos risques et périls.

On est jamais à l'abris d'une mauvaise grippe se transformant en cancer des poumons.

/ /

J'ai fait tomber mes livres par terre.

J'suis pas douée.

J'ai la flemme de les ramasser en plus.

C'est pas grave de toute manière, je les offre à la personne qui aura le courage de se baisser.

« Stevenson, j'imagine que tu n'as pas l'intention de laisser tes bouquins au milieu du couloir… »

Eh bien.

Maintenant que tu le dis.

Oui.

« Eh bien... »

« Aucun respect pour les manuels. » Soupire un Serdaigle en passant devant moi.

« Coincé ! » Je lui hurle.

Aucun respect pour ses camarades celui-là.

J'en suis choquée.

« Stevenson. »

Brave gars. Toujours à me parler avec douceur. A me rappeler à l'ordre.

Adorable.

« Laisse. »

Un Serpentard -je peux le deviner grâce à la reliure verte de sa robe- se penche en avant et prend mes livres.

Je sais déjà de qui il s'agit avant même qui se tourne vers moi.

« Rosier. »

Il esquisse un début de sourire et me tend mes grimoires.

Arrête d'être gentil avec moi bordel !

Je vais être obligée de te frapper.

« A force de t'aider, je vais certainement gagner le titre de bon samaritain. » Il me souffle.

« Ou alors ça va finir par te porter malheur. »

Il hausse un sourcil et rejoint son groupe.

« Sur ce. » Je dis en me balançant sur mes pieds. « Je vais devoir vous laisser. »

Le groupe est trop occupé à lancer des regards étonnés à l'autre hurluberlu pour me répondre.

De toute façon, ils ne m'auraient pas répondu.

Ces garnements.

Vils enfants.

Allez bouffer des escargots en gelée.

« Eh ! » Me lance une voix alors que je passe devant la Grande Salle.

Mais laissez-moi tranquille !

Je peux pas passer dix minutes tranquille ?

C'est pour ça que je n'arrive pas à étudier.

Je suis trop sollicitée par ces gosses.

Ils m'aiment, je ne peux pas vraiment leur en vouloir.

« Maggie ! » Un Arnold Vane, tout sourire, s'avance vers moi. « J'ai cassé avec Erika. »

C'est qu'il est fier en plus de ça.

« Ah oui ? » Je fais mine d'être intéressée.

« Yep ! Mais c'est pas pour ça que je venais, je voulais m'excuser de m'être mal comporté avec Elea. »

Il vient s'excuser de s'être mal comporté envers Elea... Mais moi je suis Marguerite petit.

Tu réfléchis des fois ?

« Euh... Je t'excuse... Je crois. »

« Il faut que tu comprennes que j'étais énervé et je voulais pas... »

« Je ne veux pas savoir. » Je réplique.

Ça ne m'intéresse pas de savoir pourquoi tu t'engueules avec l'une des personnes que je chéris le plus.

J'entends un cri de volatile, quelques secondes après, je vois une forme brunâtre volante s'approcher.

Quivole se pose sur l'épaule de mon ami et lui mordille les cheveux.

C'est un geste affectif.

« Je crois qu'il t'aime bien. »

« Il est en train de me manger. » Il répond avec calme.

« Il t'aime encore plus que je ne le croyais ! »

« Et moi je crois que tu ne connais rien en oiseaux. »

Je… Ooooh !

« Ca c'est méchant. »

Très vexant.

Si c'est comme ça je m'en vais.

Je l'avais bien dit que je ne pouvais pas discuter avec Arnold plus de cinq minutes sans se prendre le bec.

Héhé, le bec, oiseau...

Oui je sais.

Je n'arriverai jamais à être tranquille.

C'est ma dernière pensée alors que j'entre dans le sanctuaire silencieux qu'est la bibliothèque.

Mrs Doudt, la bibliothécaire, me lance un regard noir.

Comme vous pouvez le constater, elle ne me porte pas dans son coeur.

En quatrième année, j'ai en quelque sorte fait tomber une étagère remplie de bouquins en jouant à chat.

Je suis certaine que c'était parce qu'elle était jalouse qu'on ne joue pas avec elle.

Elle a dû être mise à l'écart quand elle était jeune, ça expliquerait pourquoi elle a décidé de faire un métier de merde.

On est mal payé, tout le monde nous déteste, on passe la journée dans une pièce qui sent le renfermé.

Un véritable métier de dépressif.

Je la salue d'un sourire.

Qu'elle ne me rend pas.

Dépressive...

C'est pas facile tout les jours.

Elle doit être une brave dame, elle est seulement un peu différente.

Je m'installe à une table et sors mon parchemin.

Sortilèges, me voilà.

/ /

Habituellement, je fais des pauses dans mon travail toutes les cinq minutes, pour ne pas user mon cerveau.

Mais étant donné que je suis pressée, je n'en ai prit que toutes les dix minutes.

Je suis une fille sérieuse.

Une fille sérieuse qui a travaillé d'arrache pieds pendant plus de quarante minutes.

Quarante minutes, tout de même.

C'est très long.

Je mérite du repos, dans ma salle commune, à manger des marshmallows avec Elea devant la cheminée.

Mais évidemment, ça ne se passe jamais comme on l'a prévu, avec Elea.

« Alors comme ça, tu fréquentes Rosier ? »

Je la regarde, étonnée. Qu'est-ce qu'elle me raconte ?

'Manquerait plus que le « A quand les gosses ? ».

Elle serait capable de dire ça.

Si elle fait ça, je crie.

Je crie très fort.

« Euh… » Je commence et me rend compte que je n'ai rien à répondre. « O…Oui. Je crois. Tout dépend de ta question en réalité. »

Elle hausse un sourcil interrogateur, et fais un moulinet avec la main pour m'enjoindre à continuer.

Je trouvais que c'était pourtant assez clair.

« Que Diable entends-tu par « fréquentes » ? »

« Eh bien… tu traines avec. »

Elle continue à faire son moulinet.

« Je ne… Je ne traîne pas avec Rosier ! »

« Ce n'est pas l'impression que tu donnes. »

Je vais la tuer. Avec du champagne et du pain de mie aux olives.

Je sais être très ingénieuse comme fille.

Surtout avec de la nourriture à portée de main et très forte envie de meurtre.

Elea, tu vas souffrir ma belle.

« Je ne donne aucune impression ! Rosier et moi, on est pas ensemble. »

Elle sourit, ses dents sont tellement blanches que j'en ai mal aux yeux.

« Voyons Darling, à quel moment m'as-tu entendu dire que « vous étiez ensemble » ? »

« Espèce de… »

Elle se lève d'un bond alors que j'essaye de lui sauter dessus, crocs à découvert.

Puis Elea s'en va de la pièce en riant.

Et je me dis que je devrais mieux l'éviter pendant un jour ou deux.

Elle trouvera toujours le moyen d'interpréter mes moindre faits et gestes pendant ce laps de temps. Elle en est capable, je le sais.

Surtout que, diix minutes plus tard, je suis rejointe par le seul et l'unique : Evan Rosier.

« Quand on parle du loup… » Je soupire en me décalant.

« Tu parlais de moi ? » Il fait en adoptant un sourire qui me déplaît fortement.

Son ouïe m'étonne.

De même que son culot.

Mais d'un autre coté, c'est un sang-pur, donc je dirais que c'est plus égotique qu'autre chose.

'Fin moi c'que j'en sais…

« Non, Rosier, je ne parle pas de toi, jamais. »

« Mademoiselle est de mauvaise humeur ? »

Je suis toujours de mauvaise humeur.

Qu'est-ce que je raconte moi, je ne suis jamais de mauvaise humeur.

« Je ne suis pas de mauvaise humeur. »

C'est seulement que le fait que ta présence me soit réconfortante m'est très désagréable.

Ce qui est assez contradictoire.

Je vous l'accorde.

« Ce n'est pas l'impression que tu donnes. »

« Je ne donne pas souvent les bonnes impressions. » Je dis avec un sourire hypocritement aimable.

Et tout ce que cet abruti trouve à faire, c'est me lancer un clin d'œil.

Je vais l'étriper.

L'étriper pour être aussi gentil avec moi.

J'en fais des cauchemars moi la nuit.

Un sang-pur gentil.

Ô Merlin… Je me sens défaillir rien qu'à cette pensée.

« Tes copains te lancent des œillades meurtrières Rosier. Et la fille là-bas a carrément l'air de vouloir te tuer à mains nues. »

Il ne se retourne même pas.

Apparemment, c'est monnaie courante chez les Serpentards, les envies de meurtre.

Flippant.

Y a de quoi avoir peur de dormir avec cette bande de tarés.

Moi, je ne peux pas dire, ça fait six ans, je suis habituée.

Et puis je suis pas tellement mieux.

« Ils font ça tout le temps. »

« Tout le temps depuis que tu côtoies les impures j'imagine. »

« Ton sang n'est pas si impur que ça Marguerite. »

_Marguerite_… Je… Rah !

Que je déteste ce prénom.

Il m'irrite la gorge et me fait mal à la tête.

Je le hais, voilà tout.

« Arrête de m'appeler comme ça. » Je grogne, et détourne le regard.

« Tu vois, quand je dis que tu es de mauvaise humeur. »

J'ai manque de lui hurler dessus, et me rend compte que oui, je suis de mauvaise humeur.

« La faute à qui ? »

« _De_ qui, petite princesse. » Me corrige Elea.

Elle passe à côté de moi, et je l'entends se trémousser sur place, faisant une sorte de rite païen.

Une danse de la pluie.

Ou plutôt de la joie.

Elle croit avoir raison, la gourgandine.

« J'imagine que ça va être de ma faute… »

« Exactement Rosier. Tout simplement parce que je n'ai aucune idée du pourquoi du comment tu as commencé à t'intéresser à ma petite personne, et ce que tu comptes faire de moi. Non seulement ça me rend nerveuse, mais en plus, je déteste ne pas savoir. »

« Je te rend nerveuse alors ? »

Je crois qu'à part Arnold, je n'ai jamais entendu quelqu'un aussi heureux de déformer mes propos.

CREVE ENFLURE.

J'exagère un peu.

Un tout petit peu.

« Ne te sens pas privilégié, après six ans à Serpentard, je me méfie d'à peu près tout le monde. »

« Tu n'as pas dis que tu te méfiais, tu as dis que je te rendais nerveuse. »

« Je n'ai pas… je… Tu es encore plus chiant qu'Elea ma parole. »

La concernée éclate de rire alors que le concerné se contente de garder son sourire en coin.

Ils m'énervent.

Eux et toutes les personnes de notre salle commune qui s'amusent de mon « petit numéro ».

Je ne suis pas un animal de cirque.

Contrairement à vous, bande de serpents.

Amusez-vous bien, c'est ma dernière représentation.

Je déteste me donner en spectacle.

Aujourd'hui, le simple fait de les savoir à moins de cinq mètres de moi me révulse.

Ils se moquent de moi.

Ils se sont toujours moqué de moi.

« Dis, Marguerite… Maggie. »

Il semble s'amuser, c'est déjà bien.

Enfin… J'imagine.

Soit c'est bien, soit c'est la pire chose qui pouvait m'arriver.

« Ca te dirait qu'on se voit demain soir ? »

Je ne saisis pas complètement ta demande.

Il se lève, me sourit, et me tend un parchemin.

_Oui, je viens de te demander d'avoir un rencard avec moi, Stevenson._

Merlin tout puissant… Je savais bien que c'était louche.


	9. Chapitre 9

Disa : _Salutations ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !_

Lune :_ J'aime aussi beaucoup mon Rosier... Je me demande bien pourquoi. Je suis très heureuse que tu suives mon histoire, merci pour ta review !_

* * *

« Mais tu es complètement fou ! » Hurle une Serdaigle, assise près d'Arnold.

Il est interdit de crier dans la bibliothèque Miss.

Mrs Doudt va débouler d'un instant à l'autre avec un balai dans une main, et un livre dans l'autre.

Je ne sais pas si on vous a déjà frappé avec un vieux grimoire de deux cents ans, mais je peux vous dire que ça fait très mal.

Oui, moi on m'a déjà frappé avec un vieux grimoire.

Une expérience qui a mal tourné.

'Longue histoire.

Je préfère pas en parler, au risque de perdre le peu de dignité qu'il me reste.

Mon jeune ami se retrouve les quatre fers en l'air, et cela semble ne pas déranger Mrs Doudt dans sa quête pour faire payer à la Serdy son écart au règlement.

J'aurais une amie avec qui parler de ce terrible châtiment qu'est la tabassage avec bouquin.

J'en fais encore des cauchemars, quelques nuits.

Et après, je me rappel que je n'ai plus cinq ans, j'ai passé l'âge d'être terrifiée de la sorte.

Ahah, la bonne blague.

Comme si j'arrivais à faire autre chose de ma vie que cultiver des peurs débiles.

La Serdaigle se lève d'un bond et part se cacher.

Elle me dit quelque chose.

Mrs Doudt se retourne vers Arnold, qui essaye de se remettre debout.

Mais qui, évidemment, n'y arrive pas.

Ce serait trop beau.

La bibliothécaire lui fait jette un regard assassin. Mais au lieu de lui ôter la vie. Comme l'aurait fait n'importe quel autre psychopathe, elle se contente de le jeter hors de son sanctuaire ô combien merveilleux.

Je ne sais pas où est passé la petite, mais je ne vais pas m'attarder ici pour savoir ce qu'elle devient.

Je préfère tomber pour non-assistance à personne en danger, plutôt que de recevoir un nouveau coup de grimoire sur la tête.

« Arnoooold ? » Je l'appel alors que je franchis les portes de la prison.

La bibliothèque.

Au temps pour moi.

« Ouiiii ? » Il répond sur le même ton.

Tellement de virilité.

J'essaye de graver cet instant dans ma mémoire, et en oublie même de continuer la conversation.

« Maggie ? »

« Mh… ? Ah oui. C'était qui la fille avec toi ? »

Il hausse un sourcil et semble considérer mes paroles.

« C'était ma sœur… »

Rectification, il ne considérait pas mes paroles, il considérait ma connerie.

J'avais complètement oublié qu'il avait une sœur.

Elle est tellement peu intéressante aussi… Normal que j'en oublie son existence.

Ce n'est pas de sa faute, je sais, ils ne sont pas bien extraordinaires dans la famille.

« Et pourquoi elle a crié ? »

Réflexion faite, cette question est plus important que la précédente.

Il lui a proposé de l'inceste ?

Il lui a dit qu'il allait faire le tour du monde en balai ?

Il a avoué que c'était un psychopathe et qu'il comptait la tuer ?

Pas que je pense qu'il puisse faire un bon psychopathe... Disons seulement qu'il en a la possibilité.

Disons plutôt qu'il a beaucoup de potentiel.

Et, je le reconnais, c'est assez flippant.

« Problème de famille. C'est la quatrième fois aujourd'hui qu'elle me dit que je suis fou. »

Je la comprends.

Il est totalement à l'ouest le petit.

Ce qui, ma foi, est le cas de la moitié des personnes dans cette école.

Peut-on le blâmer ?

Je ne crois pas.

/ /

« Pourquoi Pettigrow se goinfre de pancakes ? »

Je lance un regard désintéressé au Gryffondor, puis à mon amie.

Si il mange, c'est qu'il a faim.

« Pourquoi tu reluques Pettigrow ? »

Elle écarquille les yeux et détourne le regard.

Je crois que j'ai mit le doigt sur quelque chose.

« Je ne 'reluque' personne. Jamais. »

Jamais… C'est vite dit. Il y a même pas deux mois, elle me parlait de la classe qu'a Regulus Black.

Je la trouve gonflée la brune.

Je dis pas que je suis beaucoup, mais au moins, moi, je vis pas dans le déni.

N'est-ce pas, Miss Davies ?

« Mais oui Elea, je te crois. Je te resservirai bien un peu de pudding ? »

Elle serre la mâchoire et prend le dit pudding.

Ou, comment céder à la tentation d'un délicieux déjeuner en me montrant clairement que je devrais avoir honte de moi.

Mais en fait, ça va.

Je ne m'en veux pas.

Je suis irréprochable.

Le simple fait que j'arrive à me regarder dans le miroir tout les matins le prouve.

Le simple fait que je continue de vivre comme je l'ai toujours fait le prouve.

Je suis une feignasse de la psychologie.

Je me complais dans ma misère.

« Maggie… » Elle lève vers moi un regard de chien battu et je lui ressers du dessert.

Quand elle me fait de la peine je lui donne à manger.

Après elle est de meilleure humeur et elle sourit.

C'est apaisant.

« Maggie j'ai un problème. »

« Ca tombe bien, j'en ai des tonnes ! On échange ? »

Je la vois soupirer, apparemment, ce n'était pas la réponse qu'elle attendait.

Comment je peux deviner moi aussi ?

Je ne peux pas, voilà tout.

Un Serpentard de deuxième année tend un mouchoir à mon amie, et je me surprends à le remercier.

Je ne… Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?

Je viens de remercier un Serpentard.

Non. Mieux. Un Serpentard vient de rendre service à Elea Davies.

Dans quel univers évolue-t-on.

Pourquoi Diable sont-ils tous aussi gentils ?

Et surtout, pourquoi diable étaient-ils tous aussi méchants avant ?

Je suis dans un monde parallèle ?

Ou alors, c'était l'autre monde le monde parallèle.

Si on regarde bien, dans quelque monde que tu sois, il sera toujours parallèle à l'autre monde.

Donc ce que je viens de dire n'a aucun sens.

Je vous ai entendu.

Si si, ne niez pas, vous avez dit « Comme d'habitude », et vous serez punis pour cela.

Ma décision est sans appel.

Vous serez pendu.

Par les pieds.

Avec des étoiles de mer qui vont tortureront en enfonçant leurs pointes dans les yeux

Ou… pas.

Vous serez pendu, par le cou. Ou guillotiné. A la française.

J'adore les cuisses de grenouille en plus.

C'est mon côté sorcière qui ressort.

Poil de mammouth et cuisse de grenouille, te voilà ensorcelé.

Un rire s'échappe de ma bouche et je me tasse sur mon siège.

C'est rare que mon inconscient prenne le contrôle de mon corps.

Je suis censée savoir m'empêcher de rire, de crier ou de pleurer.

Élémentaire mon cher Watson.

Si je commence à laisser parler mes émotions, je suis mal barrée.

/ /

Je soulève lentement mes draps et me glisse hors du lit.

Je me suis endormie toute habillée, étonnant que mes camarades ne m'aient pas réveillée pour que je me change.

Apparemment, elles n'ont en rien à foutre de ma pomme.

C'est bon à savoir.

Vous êtes sur ma liste noire bande de traîtresses.

Je prends ma baguette et mets mes chaussures.

Au moment où j'ouvre la porte du dortoir, je jurerai entendre « Rentre pas trop tard Maggie. »

Mon imagination à tendance à me jouer des tours.

Souvent.

A croire que ma cervelle s'est liguée contre elle-même.

C'est assez... perturbant, en réalité.

Dans la salle commune, je crois des elfes de maison, qui essayent de redresser une statue de Salazar Serpentard, tombée à cause de premiers années turbulants, dans la journée.

Et, croyez-le ou non, mon grand cœur m'a poussé à leur filer un coup de main.

« Je ne te pensais pas une telle âme charitable, Stevenson. »

Je réprime un soupir, et affiche un sourire faux.

« Je loupe de précieuses heures de sommeil pour toi Rosier, fais au moins semblant d'être gentil. »

Merlin pourrait-il seulement me dire ce que je fais là ?

Ou compte-t-il me laisser me dépatouiller avec mes petits problèmes, comme il en a l'habitude.

Bravo Merlin, ton existence me semble de plus en plus utopique, chaque jour !

La faute à qui ?

Vil personnage de conte de fées.

/ /

« Revenez ici ! » Hurle la voix du concierge.

J'ai bien cru que j'allais y passer.

J'ai manqué de me casser la gueule trois fois, et par la même occasion, de finir en retenue.

Ne jamais se faire prendre par qui que ce soit quand on enfreint le règlement.

Ce qui est assez logique.

Nous courons depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes, quand Rosier -car, oui, il ne m'a toujours pas sacrifié pour sauver sa peau- s'arrête brutalement.

Il en faut peu pour que mon joli nez rentre en altercation avec son dos, et je manque une quatrième fois de tomber à terre.

« A droite. »

Comment fait-il pour réussir à se retrouver avec tous ces couloirs qui ressemblent.

Moi, je ne sais même plus comment je m'appel.

« Un problème ? »

Le moment est venu.

Adieu monde cruel et dignité.

« Tu vois, Rosier, le problème n'est pas que le fait que tu sois à trente centimètres de moi à me dévorer du regard soit terriblement gênant. Non. Le problème, le réel problème est que le fait qu'une des personnes qui a contribué à faire de ma vie un enfer ces dernières années soit en train d'enfreindre le règlement avec moi, et à l'air de s'en battre totalement. Sincèrement, il y a beaucoup de choses qui me terrifient. Les vampires, les gobelins, les loup-garou, Avery, les Inferis. Mais toi, oh toi, tu décroches la palme d'or. Le simple fait que je ne sache pas ce que tu veux faire de moi en gagnant mon amitié me parait plus que bizarre. Félicitations, désormais, je serai pétrifiée à chaque fois que je croiserai ton regard. »

Il a attendu la fin de ma tirade pour se mettre à rire.

Merci, c'est une belle intention.

Mais si tu pouvais juste me répondre en fait.

Parce que, je dois l'avouer, j'ai un peu l'impression d'être une imbécile.

Et la dernière personne à m'avoir ignoré s'est retrouvé avec une jambe cassée.

D'un autre coté, « Fais gaffe y a une marche. » est assez explicite.

Ce n'est pas de ma faute.

Mais il l'avait bien mérité.

Ça lui apprend la vie.

« J'aimerai que tu m'expliques. » Il dit, en retrouvant son calme. « Pourquoi tu es venue dans ce cas ? »

Quelle question.

« Parce que tu ressembles à mon psy et que je suis totalement cinglée. »

Il ne prend pas compte de ma réponse et ouvre la porte de la salle d'Astronomie.

Les joies d'être préfet.

« Moi je t'ai demandé de venir parce que tu me plais. »

Mon cerveau se met en veille, et le monde semble tanguer autour de moi.

Tout va bien.

« Et je ne ressemble pas à un psychomage. Je suis mille fois mieux foutu. Je suis un joueur de Quidditch ! »

Je passe une main dans mes cheveux, comme pour me redonner contenance.

J'adore mes cheveux.

Ils sont doux et brillants.

J'ai réussi à espionner beaucoup de monde en me faisant passer pour une Malefoy grâce à eux.

« Rosier ? »

Il referme la porte et soupire.

« T'as pas envie d'aller étudier c'est ça ? »

« Il y a plusieurs façon de combattre ses peurs. Aller regarder les étoiles ne fait pas partit de ces plans. »

Je ne compte pas me réveiller avec le sourire aux lèvres ou quoi que ce soit qui puisse mettre la puce à l'oreille d'Elea, bien qu'il n'y ait aucune puce à mettre à son oreille.

…Ce serait bizarre.

Cette expression est bizarre.

Par là je voulais juste vous informer que personne n'allait se faire de films.

Surtout pas vous.

Compris ?

Vous me faites peur des fois…

Beaucoup plus que la plupart des gens.

J'ai quand même peur de beaucoup de choses…

Quelle triste vie que je mène, je vous entends pleurer d'ici.

Mais ne vous en faites pas. J'ai un paquet de Fondants du Chaudron sous mon lit, je m'en remettrai.


	10. Chapitre 10

_Ayant passé les quatre dernières nuits à écrire : Nouveau chapitre !_

_N'est-ce pas merveilleux ?_

_Si, si, je vous assure que c'est merveilleux._

* * *

Charlottademoncoeur : _JE NE SAIS PAS JE NE SAIS PAS. Enfin... si, je sais. Aux dernières nouvelles, c'est moi qui écris cette fanfic. Donc forcément, je sais. C'est pas comme si Marguerite était une entité à part entière et faisait n'importe quoi... C'est déjà assez le boxon comme ça. Ca devient n'importe quoi. MERCI CHARLOOOOTTE !_

Et merci à tous pour votre soutien !

* * *

Sincèrement, je ne pense pas que ce gosse tiendra plus de trois heures.

Il a l'air calme comme ça, mais quand il commencera à paniquer, il laissera tomber sa batte et se prendra un cognard en pleine face.

Un magnifique œil au beurre noir, voilà ce qu'à récolter le précédent.

Une jambe cassée et une fracture ouverte, voilà pourquoi est parti celui d'avant.

Je n'ai jamais aimé l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard.

Ils seraient prêts à se battre entre eux si cela pouvait les aider à gagner.

Qu'ils ne s'étonnent pas si je ne suis jamais venu les supporter.

Ma place n'est pas là-bas.

Mais je dois vous avouer que je me sens bien seule, dans les couloirs, quand les quelques personnes que je crois sont majoritairement des fantômes.

« Stevenson, viens voir. »

Oh Merlin…

Que je le déteste.

Il ne va quand même pas me demander d'annoncer à ce pauvre gosse qu'il est nul ?

Avery est un véritable sadique.

Rien que tout à l'heure, il m'a demandé de porter son équipement, jusqu'au stade.

A croire qu'il n'a aucune force dans les bras.

Pour un joueur de Quidditch, c'est ballot.

Il n'empêche que, pendant que monsieur se la pétait, moi, j'ai failli mourir.

Trois fois.

Mon manque d'exercices sportifs réguliers aura un jour ma peau, je le sais, inutile de me le cacher.

Mais que voulez-vous ? Je suis bien trop occupée à développer mon esprit dans les joutes verbales incessantes entre personnes de Serpentards.

Et de Gryffondors.

Serdaigles.

Pouf… Ah non.

Voilà comment je me retrouve à faire mon devoir de Potions dans les gradins du stade de Quidditch, en plein mois de janvier, alors que je pourrais être bien au chaud dans la bibliothèque.

Je n'entends pas par là que je préférerai être dans la bibliothèque, n'exagérions rien.

J'ai autre chose à faire que de passer ma journée à éternuer devant des bouquins miteux, et manquer de faire perdre cinquante points à ma maison à chaque pas de travers.

Et encore, ce que vous ne savez pas, c'est que la vieille pie, elle m'aime bien.

Ca remonte au temps où j'ai engueulé un préfet parce qu'il n'avait pas rendu son livre à temps.

Elle m'a même sourit.

Bon… en vérité, elle ne m'a pas sourit. Mais le cœur y était, je l'ai vu dans ses yeux.

Il n'empêche que j'ai écopé de dix points en moins, et le droit d'entrer dans le Sanctuaire Sacré, sans avoir droit à un regard noir.

De la part de la bibliothécaire tout de moins.

« Plait-il ? »

Il me désigne Arnold du menton.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ? »

Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ?

On n'a pas élevé des strangulots ensemble que je sache.

« Hey ! Wilkes ! »

Vas-y, snobe-moi.

Le Serdaigle se poste devant nous et me lance un sourire amical.

Bon. Eh bien, arrête de me snober.

Wilkes adopte un regard désespéré, il me ferait presque de la peine.

« Alors, il parait que tu as un problème avec ma petite sœur ? »

Je me décale de trois pas et observe le spectacle.

Avery semble trouver mon idée plutôt pas mal, et renvoi son nouveau ex-batteur dans le château d'un geste de main.

Le Serpy semble soudainement mal à l'aise. Je vais tenter de garder cette image dans ma mémoire jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Arnold continue d'arborer son sourire, il me fait flipper.

C'est le cas depuis quelques temps.

Crochet du droit dans ta face !

Bien joué gamin.

Il se fige un instant.

Peut-être qu'il regrette.

C'est mal de faire du mal.

Il déglutit et commence à reculer.

« Cours bordel ! » Je crie, et pique un sprint en le tirant par le bras.

/ /

Aujourd'hui, c'est Histoire de la Magie. J'ai l'impression que ça fait des mois que je n'y suis pas allée.

Ça me manquerait presque, tiens.

Mais bon, on ne va pas prendre nos rêves pour des réalités non plus hein.

Ce n'est pas comme si Binns me passionnait.

Ou même l'histoire.

Je me suis déjà endormie juste en entendant Elea parler du cours.

Alors la guerre de 1788 des gobelins des mines, autant dire que je m'en fous.

« Allez, Maggie, t'en fais pas, c'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer. Un très mauvais moment, certes, mais dis-toi que c'est nécessaire pour les ASPICs. »

De quoi tu me parles toi ?

Le professeur Binns ouvre la porte pour nous faire entrer.

Une petite précision, sur le professeur Binns. C'est un fantôme. La première fois que je l'ai vu, j'ai fait un malaise.

Depuis je me soigne.

J'ai l'impression que ça fait déjà trois heures que je suis ici.

En fait, ce cours ne me manquera jamais.

Le Serpentard devant moi comate.

Si je lui envoie des boulettes de papier dans la bouche, vous croyez qu'il pourrait s'étouffer ?

Ce serait possible.

De toute façon, je n'en ai rien à faire.

En plus, je n'ai pas de boulettes de papier.

Mon rêve tombe à l'eau...

Est-ce qu'il est train de baver ?

Merlin, c'est dégoûtant.

Qu'il sorte. Je veux qu'il sorte.

Qu'on lui coupe la tête. Je la veux sur une pique.

« Eh, Ned, mon vieux, réveille-toi, tu te donnes en spectacle là. »

« C'est pas comme si c'était pas tout le temps le cas. » Il grommelle.

Oh, tu es comme moi alors. Je ne veux plus ta tête. Je te fais grâce, retourne chez toi, embrasse ta femme et dis à tes enfants que tu les aime. Tu vivras un jour de plus.

Je crois que quelqu'un a mit de la drogue dans mon verre.

Au petit-déjeuner.

Vous croyez que c'est possible ?

« On dirait que tu es droguée tout les jours Stevenson. » J'entends grogner à ma gauche.

Aurais-je pense à haute voix ?

« Oui. »

Aurais-je recommencé ?

Je suis sûre que quelqu'un m'a drogué.

/ /

Je ne sais absolument pas ce qu'il m'arrive, pourquoi ça m'arrive, et comment je vais faire pour m'en sortir.

Si j'avais la réponse à une de ces questions, je recommencerais peut-être à croire en l'amour que nous porte Merlin.

Que me porte Merlin.

Parce que le fait qu'il aime la moitié de la population, ça, je veux bien le croire.

Mais pourquoi pas moi ?

Chaque jour j'ai l'impression que tout me tombe dessus.

« Elea... » je soupire en me jetant sur le canapé. « Elea j'ai un problème. »

Elle me sonde du regard et s'installe à côté de moi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

Je me mords la joue et lui lance un regard désespéré.

« Je suis amoureuse d'Evan Rosier. »

C'est à son tour de soupirer.

« Tu fais chier Stevenson. »

De...

« Quoi ? »

« On avait parié avec Arnold de qui serait ton prochain béguin. Moi, j'avais parié dix gallions sur Sirius Black. Tu n'aurais pas pu être comme toutes les adolescentes de ton âge ?! Lui, avait parié sur lui... Quel narcissisme d'ailleurs... je n'en reviens pas qu'avec toutes les fois où vous vous êtes pris le... »

« Elea. » Je la coupe. « Je viens de t'éviter de perdre tes dix gallions... ...Et là n'est pas le problème ! »

Arrête de penser à toi bordel je suis au bord du suicide !

Je vais perdre patience.

« Evan Rosier... » Elle pouffe de rire et détourne le regard.

Je vais la frapper avec une bougie allumée.

Elle va rien comprendre.

« Amoureuse... » Elle se met carrément à ricaner.

Et d'un coup, je trouve que mon problème n'est rien comparé à sa mort imminente.

« Tu as de la chance que je ne sois pas Clarke Bamon. Toute l'école serait déjà au courant. »

« Tu te rends compte que tu vas bientôt mourir ou... »

Elle hausse les sourcils et semble reprendre son calme.

« Donc, tu es amoureuse, et tu penses que me le dire à moi est une façon de faire partir ce que tu ressens pour... » Elle a un rictus. « Enfin... tu penses que je vais pouvoir y faire quelque chose quoi... »

C'est vrai que dit comme ça...

« Il fallait que je t'en parle, tu es mon amie. Et dans tout les sitcoms, les filles amoureuses en parlent à leurs amies. »

« ...Je vois... » Elle se gratte le menton. « Qu'est-ce que c'est un sitcom ? »

Ça valait le coup tiens.

Je soupire et la frappe avec un coussin.

« Tu ne sers à rien. »

« J'essaye de t'aider ! »

« Tu ne sers à rien donc. »

Elle se lève et s'en va avec dignité.

« Salut Elea ! A ce soir ! » Je lui lance.

Il ne faut jamais rester énervé trop longtemps contre Elea Davies.

Mais il n'empêche, j'ai toujours le même problème.

Je suis… je… Elea, reviens, je t'en supplie.

Je soupire et décide de me lever.

Je n'ai pas envie de me lever, ni de marcher, ni de faire quoi que ce soit en règle générale.

Dans une semaine, j'aurais une journée de vacances, une magnifique journée que je chérirai autant que si c'était mon enfant.

Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire, mais je vais le faire.

Une blondinette s'assoit à côté de moi, son chat dans les bras, brave petite, tant d'innocence et de naïveté.

Si tu crois qu'ils vont te laisser tranquille, avec ton sourire angélique et ta bienveillance de Poufsouffle, tu te trompes grandement.

Enfin, pour ce qui est de son côté Poufsouffle, je ne peux pas dire, mais elle a un chaton.

Un chaton.

Quel idée d'amener un chaton en plein milieu de la salle commune.

'Faut bien avoir un grain pour faire ça.

D'où le côté Poufsouffle, vous comprenez ?

Je manque de gratter la tête de l'animal en répétant « Ouh qu'il est mignon le petit chat, le petit chatontoutmignoooon. », autant dire qu'on l'a échappé belle.

Que je l'ai échappé belle tout du moins.

Je sors de la fosse à serpents et déambule dans les couloirs.

Avant qu'un malheur ne se produise…

« Miss Stevenson, votre présence est requise aux matchs de Quidditch de l'école, je ne laisserai pas une élève seule dans le château, point final. »

McGonagall... Merlin... Cette femme n'a pas osé.

Je ne pense pas que je vais lui demander comment j'ai réussi à esquiver les matchs toutes ces années.

Je risquerai de récolter quelques heures de colle dont je me passerai volontiers.

« Je viendrai. » J'assure, et resserre mon gilet sur mes épaules.

Je n'ai pas tellement envie de passer la moitié de la journée à être bousculée par des imbéciles qui n'attendent qu'une chose, voir un autre imbécile attraper une petite balle jaune.

Moi je vous le dis, ce sport est débile.

Mais évidemment que je viendrai.

Je suis une jeune fille sérieuse, et je n'ai pas envie que ce professeur m'ait dans sa ligne de mire.

C'est un peu elle qui me met les meilleures notes.

J'ai eu un O, un seul, lors de mes BUSES, c'était en Métamorphose.

Et je pense sincèrement que ceci est la vérité vraie.

Mais que vaut cette vérité quand on sait que la semaine prochaine, elle sera de nouveau un mensonge.

De là à me traiter de menteuse, il n'y a qu'un pas.

Un pas que je ne franchirai pas, je n'ai pas tellement de me discréditer auprès de mes comparses humains.

Croyez-le ou non, m'exiler aux Caraïbes ne m'enchante pas plus que ça.

Je dirais même que devoir quitter mon beau pays, avec son histoire et son mauvais temps, reviendrait à être malheureuse un long moment.

Après, je me rendrais compte que j'ai plus à me coltiné les autres abrutis, et ça irait mieux.

« Je pourrais être commentatrice ? »

Elle me lance un regard surpris, mais se reprend vite.

« Hors de question. »

Le contraire m'aurait étonné.


	11. Chapitre 11

_Hey ! Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas monopolisé le début d'un chapitre ! Je voulais juste vous remercier pour vos reviews. Il me semble avoir pensé à vous répondre à chaque fois, mais si ce n'est pas le cas, je m'en excuse, ce n'est qu'un effroyable oubli de ma part._

_Un chapitre tout les quatre jours, c'est un bon rythme ! (Vu la longueur des chapitres, d'un autre côté... C'est mieux d'avoir un minimum de productivité derrière.)_

_J'espère que l'histoire vous plait toujours autant, et que vous passerez une agréable lecture._

_Il n'y aucune sorties de secours, donc si vous n'en pouvez plus de mon humour douteux, brûlez votre ordinateur/tablette/portable._

_Entre nous... c'est une mauvaise idée._

* * *

« Mais d'où tu sors Stevenson ?! »

D'où je sors ? Bonne question. Je pourrais répondre que je sors du néant, mais je ne suis pas certaine que cette réponse lui convienne, je pourrais aussi dire que je sors du ventre de ma mère, mais le résultat sera le même que celui de ma première réponse.

Je suis Marguerite Stevenson, je viens d'une petite ville d'Angleterre, et je n'ai jamais mit les pieds ailleurs que sur cette belle île.

Je n'ai pas très envie de parler de ma tentative de prendre le bateau pour aller en Irlande.

Il me semble avoir seize ans, et ce depuis un petit temps déjà. Je suis fille unique, en tout cas, c'est ce qu'on m'a toujours dit. J'ai une chouette, je ne sais plus trop ce qu'elle est, et je l'ai appelé Quivole, ce qui prouve bien que j'ai une imagination débordante. J'ai déjà été punie huit cent quarante fois depuis le début de ma scolarité, je trouve que ça va.

Je n'ai jamais goûté au ragoût de veau, ma cousine dit que c'est la chose la plus stupide que j'ai faite de ma vie.

Moi je pense qu'elle se trompe.

La chose la plus stupide que j'ai fait est très certainement d'avoir lancé un sort de métamorphose sur des Gryffondors qui les transformaient en des jolis canaris bleus.

Pour pas qu'on soupçonne les verts et argents, vous comprenez ? J'étais plutôt maligne à cette époque. Une vraie Serpentarde.

La chose la plus stupide n'a pas été de faire ça, mais plutôt d'accuser Stefenie Helliot, quand les choses ont commencé à tourner au vinaigre.

Mais j'avais treize ans, et je n'ai jamais été très courageuse.

Evidemment, à part moi, personne n'est au courant. C'est pour ça, que j'ai un peu honte de moi. Helliot s'est récolté un semestre de nettoyage intensif du château.

En même temps, elle a toujours été une peste avec moi. Donc c'est bien fait pour sa gueule.

« Crève, Thazeo. »

Quel nom de merde.

Je me demande comment il fait pour continuer de vivre en sachant pertinemment que toute l'école se moque de lui.

Et encore, son prénom est tellement ridicule que je ne préfère pas en parler.

« Votre langage Miss ! »

Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête, fantôme des Gryffondors, se tient devant moi, avec une expression outrée.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi moi, alors que la moitié de ses petits disciples jurent comme des charretiers, mais je crois deviner que c'est encore un petit tour de Merlin.

« Sir Nicholas. » Je le salue avec un sourire.

Histoire de me faire pardonner mon écart à la ligne de conduite d'une jeune fille de mon rang.

Bien que je ne sache pas vraiment si mon rang ne me permet justement de lancer des piques grossières à ceux qui m'attaquent.

Je ne suis pas une sang-pure que je sache.

Alors fous moi la paix, le fantôme.

Le fantôme en question me toise d'un drôle d'air, comme si j'étais l'élève la plus étrange de ce château.

Je tiens à préciser qu'une élève de troisième année de Gryffondor fait la danse du soleil au bout du couloir.

Et la question que je me pose est la suivante… Comment ai-je deviné que c'était la danse du soleil ?

Est-ce que mon subconscient m'a volé toute ma logique, ou est-ce justement le contraire ?

Je ne sais pas.

Mais, étant donné que j'aime bien la façon dont elle danse, j'imagine que c'est moi qui ai lancé l'idée.

Ce qui explique comment je sais que c'est la danse du soleil.

Ou alors, c'est simplement parce que l'Angleterre ne mérite pas de la pluie en plus.

Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête se désintéresse de ma petite personne et s'approche de la Gryffondor en question.

Est-ce qu'il va l'engueuler ?

Malgré sa maison, totalement ridicule soit dit en passant, elle m'a l'air très sympathique, je n'ai pas envie qu'elle se fasse enguirlander par ce satané fantôme.

« Guerre de bouffe ! » Lance quelqu'un dans la pièce, et tout le monde se baisse.

Un mouvement d'auto-défense.

Alors, qu'évidemment, il n'y aucune guerre, et encore moins avec de la nourriture.

On est dans le couloir, pas dans la Grande Salle.

Vous ne vous étiez pas demandé par quel moyen exceptionnel il pouvait apporter de la nourriture dans un couloir bondé ?

Pourquoi étions-nous tous amassés dans un couloir ? Bonne question. Moi je suis juste le mouvement.

Mais apparemment, c'est les frères Blacks qui veulent se donner en spectacle.

Regulus Black tremblait. Je ne sais pas s'il pleurait ou s'il était tellement en colère qu'il aurait pu exploser et nous tuer tous d'un coup.

Il faut reconnaître que ça pourrait être amusant.

Pas que je veuille mourir tout de suite, mais voir quelqu'un exploser de colère… C'est marrant.

« Sirius… »

C'est son ami le joueur de Qudditch qui a parlé.

Allez, tu vas pas nous priver du spectacle quand même.

Arnold –car, oui, ce petit aiglon a réussi à se frayer un chemin jusqu'ici sans se faire tabasser par Avery-, semble de mon avis. Rogue aussi. Il a l'air de porter beaucoup d'espoir en Black. Regulus.

Je préfère le préciser parce que vous ne me semblez pas très fins.

Ca se comprend, moi aussi j'aimerai que quelqu'un marave la gueule de mon pire ennemi.

J'aimerai bien avoir un pire ennemi.

Le Sirius en question vient de dégainer sa baguette et lance un regard noir à toute personne aux alentours.

Je ne me sens absolument pas viser, pour une fois.

D'un autre côté, il ne me connait pas.

Ce serait étrange qu'il me vise tout particulièrement.

J'ai déjà assez de Rosier et Elea.

Ils passent leur journée à me fixer en fronçant les sourcils.

Pourquoi me fixer, pourquoi froncer les sourcils, pourquoi votre fichue existence ?

Tant de questions, j'ai envie de dormir maintenant.

« Petrificus To… »

Regulus… Black… Pourquoi a-t-il fait cela ?

J'aimerai avoir ton courage, gamin.

Un cri suraigu manque de me faire perdre connaissance, je vois une masse blonde se ruer vers le jeune Black.

Arrière démon !

On ne touche pas au gosse.

Ah, au fait, le cadet Black vient de foutre son poing dans l'œil de son frère.

Et il semble prêt à recommencer.

« Du calme, Sara. Il a autant de force qu'un bébé hippogriffe. »

Tu sais, Black, je ne veux surtout pas t'offenser, ni prendre parti dans ta petite dispute, mais ton insulte, elle pue.

Et ça se voit que tu ne t'es jamais battu avec un bébé hippogriffe.

Et… moi… non plus, d'ailleurs.

La blondinette a l'air furax.

Elle est devenue toute rouge et je crois bien que si je lui donne une grenade, elle nous fait une opération super-kamikaze.

Quoique… Je ne pense pas qu'elle tuerait son Sirius Black adoré.

Ni même qu'elle sache ce qu'est une grenade.

« Tu me fais pitié Regulus. »

Puis il s'en va, tel le connard sur son destrier blanc.

Tout le monde fait de même. Sauf notre petit Serpentard national.

Et de le voir, là, planté au milieu du couloir, à voir ses potentiels alliés de guerre s'en aller… ça me donne envie de me jeter dans ses bras et lui dire que tout va bien.

Mon manque de figure fraternel peut-être.

J'aurais tout donné pour avoir un petit frère quand j'avais dix ans.

Et j'ai rencontré Arnold Vane.

Et j'ai changé d'avis.

Et je viens de rechangé d'avis.

Au cas où vous n'ayez pas capté de suite.

Elea, qui semble me surveiller constamment, a deviné mon intention et m'empêche d'avancer.

Nous ne sommes plus que trois.

Même ses copains l'ont abandonné.

Je vais faire la chose la plus généreuse de ma vie.

Allez, courage Marguerite.

Oh Merlin.

Je viens de me parler à moi-même.

Encore pire, je viens de m'appeler Marguerite.

« Hey ! Black ! »

Il se retourne, l'œil mauvais et le poil terne, se demandant certainement s'il doit me tuer maintenant ou attendre un peu.

Il me prend peut-être pour une Gryffondor qui veut se moquer de lui, ou une Poufsouffle qui veut lui apporter mon soutien.

Haha, tu te trompes de personne gamin, moi, je suis d'une espèce loin d'être en voie de disparation.

Je suis une idiote.

« Je m'attendais à un combat, moi. Tu ne voudrais pas me décevoir. »

Elea s'en ait même arrêté de respirer.

« Je savais que tu avais des problèmes… Mais je t'en prie Maggie, ressaisis-toi, on peut en parler si tu veux ! »

Ah, en fait, elle a recommencé à respirer.

Ou alors elle va bientôt mourir.

Parce qu'elle ne respire plus.

'Comprenez ?

Black semble saisir le pourquoi de ma présence ici.

« Stevenson… » Il souffle en un rire.

Ce qui lui donne un petit air de psychopathe.

Psychopathe qu'il est.

Et je commence à avoir un peu peur. Mais on est à Poudlard, pas de magie noire.

Ma vie est donc sauvée.

Alléluia !

Ou quelque chose comme ça.

Ca va être marrant.

/ /

« Stevenson ! »

Les siamois, séparés à la naissance, Wilkevery, me hurlent dessus.

Des siamois séparés à la naissance… Original.

Ils ne devraient pas avoir quelques membres en moins ?

Ce serait quand même plus cool, on organiserait des combats d'handicapés.

…

Ce que je viens de penser est absolument affreux.

« Bien le bonsoir ! »

Je me faufile vers l'escalier menant au dortoir des filles.

Louuuupé.

Les deux armoires à glace me bloquent le passage, et leurs sourires sadiques ne m'évoquent rien qui vaille.

« Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi Rittan est venue me voir en disant qu'elle t'a vu te battre avec Regulus ? »

Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire, la réponse qu'il cherche n'est pas oui.

En réalité, c'est une question rhétorique. Il m'annonce seulement que je vais passer un sale quart d'heure.

« Si seulement je pouvais te démontrer à quel point je te méprise, je t'assure que… »

« Evan te cherche. » Lâche finalement Rogue.

Il est assit sur un fauteuil à côté de moi.

Je ne l'avais même pas vu.

J'ai presque sursauté en l'entendant.

T'es sérieux toi à vouloir me tuer en me provoquant des attaques cardiaques ?

Quoique. Je devrais plutôt le remercier en fait. Il vient de me sauver la vie.

Je crois.

« Evan quoi ? » Le pauvre Avery semble au bout du rouleau.

Je suis sa préférée, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Allez, pour soixante gallions je te donne de ma perfection.

« Il a dit qu'il voulait la voir, que si je ne lui disais pas, j'étais un mauvais ami, et après j'ai arrêté d'écouter. »

« Tu as arrêté d'écouter ? »

« Il a dit que tu étais son ami ? »

J'en profite pour me tailler.

Et je me rappel que je ne suis pas assez bonne à cache-cache pour éviter Evan jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

Je sais bien que si je fais comme si Rogue ne m'avait rien dit, je vais me retrouver pendue au sommet de la tour d'Astronomie.

Bon, pas tout à fait.

Mais j'ai déjà bien assez de problème comme ça pour que le grand Evan Rosier en rajoute une couche.

Rogue me fait un signe de tête.

Et je ressors de notre salle commune.

Un jour je vais finir bloquer dehors, faudra pas s'étonner.


	12. Chapitre 12

_Encore un grand merci pour vos reviews, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça me donne la pêche._

* * *

« On a déjà parlé plusieurs fois ! »

« Oui, et comme les fois précédentes, je m'en contrefous de ce que tu me réponds, parce que je suis une connasse de première. »

« Je n'ai pas dit ça. »

Peut-être, mais tu l'as pensé très fort.

« Tu n'as pas envie de voir Regulus pendant les vacances. »

Et qui es-tu pour savoir ce que je veux ?

Ma conscience ?

Je ne crois pas.

Ma mère ?

Non plus.

…Et ce serait bizarre si c'était le cas.

« Il me fait de la peine, seul dans son coin, avec les tarés qu'il se coltine trois cents soixante cinq jours par an. »

« Je vais tâcher de ne prendre pas ça pour moi, et t'expliquer encore une fois. » Il inspire et ferme les yeux.

Si c'est ta façon d'essayer de reprendre ton calme, tu peux toujours courir chéri.

J'ai un potentiel d'énervement sur mon entourage que même les plus grands scientifiques ne comprennent pas.

« Quand bien même il pourrait se libérer, ce qui est impossible avec sa famille et ses obligations, il ne voudra pas. »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? »

« Parce que je suis un sang-pur, je te rappel. »

« Tu parles d'un sang-pur digne de ce nom, tu passes tes soirées avec une sang-mêlée. »

« Vas-y, dis directement que je te fais chier. »

« Mais non. » Je fais un moulinet avec ma main, comme Elea me l'a si bien apprit. « J'aime bien passer du temps avec toi, Evan. Même si tu m'empêches de réviser. »

Il souffle.

Ca veut dire qu'il se rend enfin compte de mon potentiel.

« Tu te rends compte d'à quel point tu me fatigues Maggie. »

Son ton se veut plus doux, c'est bon pour moi ça.

Je ne mourrais pas aujourd'hui non plus.

« Tu as raison, je vais me jeter de cette fenêtre. »

Ou peut-être que je vais quand même mourir.

Je ne sais pas vraiment à quoi m'attendre avec mes lubies stupides.

« Si tu meurs, je n'aurais plus personne pour porter mes grimoires sur le long chemin qui mène aux salles de cours. Ce serait bien malheureux tout de même. »

« Tu as de la chance que les duels soient interdits dans les couloirs. »

« Tu n'as pas pensé au fait que tu pouvais te faire prendre, quand tu t'es battu avec Regulus ? »

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

« Tiens, en parlant de Regulus... »

« A plus tard Maggie. »

Il fait un pas vers moi, semble hésiter une demie seconde, et se ravise au dernier moment, puis retourne vaquer à ses occupations.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait, mais je suis certaine que c'est beaucoup moins intéressant qu'une conversation avec moi.

J'aimerai qu'il soit un peu plus démonstratif. Ça me donnerait quelques idées sur la marche à suivre concernant l'affaire avec le Serdaigle -un coureur de jupons- qui me regarde avec insistance depuis quelques jours.

Et je pourrais commencer à soigner mon pauvre petit cœur qui s'affole quand il passe un peu trop près de moi.

Je n'ai aucune fichue idée sur ce qu'Evan Rosier a en tête à m'inviter tout les trois jours à me balader avec lui dans les jardins, mais ce que je sais, c'est que je ne compte pas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça.

Qu'a-t-il fait pour me mettre dans cet état ?

Il refuse de me dire s'il m'invitera un jour à devenir sa petite-amie.

Ça peut paraître anodin, mais au contraire, c'est la preuve d'un grand sadisme. Ou d'une grande incompréhension.

Et dans les deux cas, ça m'empêche de dormir.

Elea se demande ce que j'ai, et Arnold, quant à lui, à l'air de s'en moquer royalement.

Comme un peu tout le reste de l'école, si tant est qu'ils aient remarqué mes cernes et mon air de déterré.

La seule personne qui s'était inquiétée de mon état, c'est Narcissa Black.

Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que je lui fais pitié, si c'est parce qu'elle est préfet-en-chef, ou si elle me considère simplement comme une amie… Non, pas possible. Peut-être d'une personne dont elle ne se fiche pas totalement, mais une amie, ce serait trop beau pour être vrai. Aussi beau qu'une amitié avec une Black peut l'être tout du moins.

Je bouquinais tranquillement, sur un des fauteuils vert et argent de la salle commune, baillant de temps en autre, quand elle m'est tombée dessus.

Pas littéralement, elle a quand même un peu plus de classe et de retenu que ça.

« Tu dors la nuit Stevenson ? »

Ca avait le mérite d'être clair.

« Sûrement plus que les prostituées de l'Allée des Embrumes. »

Elle prit une expression choquée.

Hahaha, tu ne tromperas personne.

Surtout pas une Serpentard.

Il faut dire, nous sommes tellement habitués à sauver notre peau en inventant mensonges et supercheries, que nous n'avons pas le temps de travailler notre jeu d'acteur.

En tout cas, c'est que m'a dit un Gryffondor de troisième année, croyant réussir à me déstabiliser.

Il s'est mit à courir quand je lui ai sortis mon plus beau sourire, je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Elles sont très belles mes dents.

Toujours est-il que Narcissa Black se soucie de ma santé, et que ça me touche.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre le moment où elle laissait ses amis les sauvages me traiter comme un elfe de maison et maintenant, mais je crois que je la préfère maintenant.

J'en suis même sûre.

Ma condition de vie est bien meilleure depuis qu'elle m'a à l'œil.

Mais je peux moins faire de conneries… Ainsi va la vie, je ne peux pas tout avoir.

Quand j'ai essayé de mettre des bombabouses dans la vie de Gretel Giann, elle m'a attrapé par la peau du coup et m'a menacé de retirer dix points à Serpentard.

Alors que c'est elle que ça dérange, pas moi.

En quatrième année, avec Erik Smith, de Poufsouffle, les jumelles Sierra et Nora Selwyn, de Serdaigle, et James Potter, de Gryffondor, on avait fait un pari.

Celui qui fait perdre le plus de points à sa maison reçoit une récompense digne du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

Bon, peut-être pas, mais à l'époque, ça représentait un beau cadeau. Des sucreries d'HoneyDukes à ne plus savoir qu'en faire, un petit sac de gallions, et les nouveaux produits de chez Zonko, payés par les trois perdants, bien entendu.

Je n'ai malheureusement pas gagné, mais avec ce genre de concurrents, je ne me voyais pas vraiment en sortir grande gagnante.

La crème de la crème de la farce Poudlardienne, les rois de la perte de points, le must du must des apprentis blagueurs. Je ne fais pas vraiment le poids.

J'avais pourtant plusieurs atouts dans ma manche, comme le fait que la moitié de mes compagnes de chambrée soient des idiotes qui n'hésitent pas à se plaindre de moi aux préfets.

Et même si ça m'a permit de me venger de plusieurs coups bas passés, et de prendre une grande avance sur les autres, ça m'a aussi mené à la défaite.

Un des préfets de l'époque m'avait menacé de me jeter de la tour d'Astronomie si je continuais.

Etant donné que je n'ai jamais eu de tendances suicidaires, j'ai marqué le stop, quelques temps.

Puis, quand j'ai recommencé mes farces, c'était déjà trop tard.

Ils sont beaucoup trop forts, je devais bien l'admettre.

Aujourd'hui, je suis trop vieille, pour ce genre de défis… Ou en tout cas, c'est la version officielle de l'histoire.

J'ai dépensé pratiquement tout mon argent l'été dernier, et qu'est-ce qu'un bon blagueur sans aucun accessoire ?

Je ne risque pas d'embêter grand monde avec mon reste de bombabouses et des vieux feux d'artifices, qui sont très certainement fichus maintenant.

Et c'est bien pour ça que je le fais, pour embêter le monde.

Je veux marquer d'une trace indélébile l'histoire de Poudlard.

C'est pour ça, qu'un soir, je suis descendue dans les couloirs, et j'ai dessiné sur les murs.

Ah, c'était le bon temps.

/ /

Ce matin je me lève et me dirige vers la salle de bain, pour entreprendre de démêler la masse de cheveux informes qui se dresse au dessus de ma tête.

Ce sera la seule chose intéressante que je pourrais faire de la journée.

Si tant est que je puisse trouver que m'arracher les cheveux soit une activité intéressante.

Je me passe de l'eau sur le visage fais une grimace à mon reflet.

Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, j'aime bien faire ça, ça me réveille.

Donc en fait, vous pouvez me le demander, vu que la réponse est simple, j'aime bien faire ça, et ça me réveille. Et Merlin sait à quel point j'ai du mal à me réveiller le matin.

Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, notre premier cours de la journée serait Histoire de la Magie, et commencerait à dix heures.

Mais je ne suis pas directrice. C'est sûrement mieux comme ça.

Je perdrais rapidement patience avec les abrutis que cette école se traîne.

Donc me voilà, élève de ce noble château, à brosser ma tignasse blonde en attendant qu'on me vire de la salle de bain.

M'enfin, je me plains, mais je préfère mille fois ma place à celle de Batilda Dubois.

Déjà elle s'appelle Batilda, et ce n'est pas sans rappeler la vieille Bathilda Tourdesac, qui traumatise des générations entières avec son livre sur l'Histoire de la Magie.

Et puis, avec la coupe qu'elle se trimbale depuis sa plus tendre enfance, ça ne m'étonne pas qu'elle soit toujours célibataire.

« La bave du crapaud n'atteint pas la blanche colombe. » M'avait-il répondu, quand je lui ai fais part de ma remarque.

Je ne me rappel plus vraiment de la fin de la conversation, mais je crois me souvenir de l'avoir mal prit, de points en moins, et de l'infirmerie.

Ça reste tout de même très vague.

« Stevenson, tu vas pas rester enfermée là-dedans toute la journée. »

Ah, enfin.

« Une seconde ! » Je lui réponds d'une voix enjouée, et saute dans la douche.

Rien de tel que faire patienter mes comparses pour bien commencer la journée.

Elles ont de la chance de m'avoir, leurs vies seraient bien ennuyantes sans moi à leurs côtés.

J'attends toujours des remerciements d'ailleurs.

Je sais bien qu'ils ne viendront jamais, mais je garde espoir.

Car l'espoir fait vivre, comme disait ma grand-mère Jeannine.

Avant de se faire écrasée par un train…

Je ne sais pas comment elle a fait son compte. Je me souviens seulement que je l'ai revu deux semaines plus tard, et qu'elle était en pleine forme.

Les mystères de la science.

Il n'empêche, qu'après son accident de train, elle ne m'a plus bassinée avec son histoire d'espoir. Alors en un sens, c'était plutôt une bonne chose.

Pas qu'elle manque de mourir hein, non non.

Je ne suis pas une psychopathe non plus.

Mais qu'elle arrête de me répéter que l'espoir est le plus beau des cadeaux que l'on peut offrir et bla bla bla.

Le « bla bla bla » équivaut au moment où j'arrêtais de l'écouter.

Malgré tout cela, je l'aime bien moi, grand-mère Jeannine.

Faut pas croire, chez les Serpy, on est très portés famille.

Surtout les sang-mêlés et les nés-moldus.

Essentiellement les sang-mêlés et les nés-moldus.

En fait, la majorité des Serpentards ne sont pas portés famille…

Donc laissez tomber, j'ai dit une bêtise.

Cela m'arrive quelques fois. Un moment d'inattention.

« Stevenson ! »

On m'appel je crois bien.

« Une seconde ! » Je répète avec le même ton innocent.

« Sors d'ici où je t'arrache les deux bras ! »

Je les aime bien ces filles.

Elles sont pleines de surprise !


	13. Chapitre 13

_En me relisant, hier soir, je me suis rendue compte du nombre d'incohérences de mon histoire. Un jour, les personnages changeront de nom sans crier gare, il ne faudra pas s'étonner. Donc voilà, je voulais m'excuser pour le manque d'incohérence. Je ne recommencerai plus (souvent), promis ! _

* * *

Faut pas croire, Mulciber court très vite.

Je m'en suis rendue compte un soir –hier-, alors qu'on se baladait tranquillement dans les couloirs.

A une heure du matin.

Oui, j'aime bien marcher la nuit dans les couloirs de Poudlard, c'est revitalisant.

Après, le fait que Mulciber m'est percuté de plein fouet, parce que cet abruti ne regarde pas devant lui, c'est une autre histoire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi ? »

Ce à quoi j'ai répliqué avec élégance.

« Adresse-toi à moi comme ça encore une fois et je t'empêche d'avoir une descendance. »

Alors que j'aurais très bien pu me contenter de lui répondre que lui non plus, n'avait rien à faire ici.

Surtout à une heure aussi tardive.

Si tous les élèves faisaient la même chose, vous imaginez ? Plus personne ne serait d'attaque pour les cours du lendemain.

C'est Flitwick qui serait content tiens.

Je crains fort qu'après toutes ces années, il ne puisse plus nous supporter.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, de jeunes gens adorables comme nous !

Minute.

Je crois que cette armure vient de bouger.

C'est possible ?

« Stevenson ! »

Ah oui. C'est vrai.

Je suis en train de courir.

Je ne saurais jamais ce qu'il en est de ces armures qui s'animent la nuit. Comme des genres de jouets vivants.

On devrait en faire un film.

« Stevenson ! »

Quoi ? Je ne me suis pas arrêtée que je sache.

Par contre, lui, si.

Les jeunes de nos jours, plus aucune endurance.

« Stev… »

« Oui bon ça va, j'ai compris ! »

Je rentre dans notre salle commune.

Oh, j'ai une idée !

Je bloque l'entrée avec tout ce qui me tombe sous la main.

C'est-à-dire une plante verte et moi-même.

Que fait une plante verte dans la fosse à serpents ?

« Steven… »

« Vas-y, répète mon nom encore une fois, Dumbledore t'a pas entendu ! »

« Laisse-moi entrer. »

« Tu peux faire mieux, Mulciber. »

Il grogne, ce qui n'est pas très élégant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Je ne pensais pas qu'il céderait si facilement.

« Mh… J'y vais y réfléchir. »

« Grouille ! »

« Ne sois pas si désagréable. » Je soupire. « Je suis sûre que tu vas bien t'amuser avec le Baron Sanglant. Mais il parait qu'il n'a pas beaucoup de conversation. Tu devras courir aussi. Le concierge n'aime pas qu'on enfreigne le règlement. Mais moi je dis, si il y a des règles, c'est pour qu'elles soient enfreintes… Enfin. C'est ce que ça m'évoque en tout cas. »

« Je… »

« Attention derrière toi ! »

Je mise sur le fait qu'il soit assez abruti pour se retourner.

Allez, Maggie, cours vers ta chambre.

J'entendrais presque Mulciber se prendre les pieds dans la plante verte et jurer, alors que je saute littéralement dans mon lit.

« La prochaine fois, je ferme la porte à clé. » Grommelle une des filles du dortoir.

Je ne saurais pas dire qui, elles ont toute la même voix.

Et je dois bien dire que je m'en fous.

/ /

Une question se pose. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe exactement dans la tête de cette femme ?

Mon avis est qu'elle se drogue.

J'ai toujours eu le nez pour ça.

Nez. Drogue.

Non ?

Vous n'avez vraiment aucun humour.

Que je résume la situation.

O.

C'est peut-être un peu trop résumé.

Je crois que si tu réduis de la mandragore en poudre, et que tu rajoutes du sang de dragon, ça t'envoie dans un monde merveilleux.

Avec des nuages roses, des poissons-oiseaux, et aucun professeur de Botanique qui me sort que j'ai eu un O à mon dernier devoir.

Espèce de malade.

« Un… Je ne… Je rêve, c'est ça ? »

Elle me lance un regard perdu.

Maintenant j'en suis sûre, il ne se passe absolument rien dans sa tête.

Ca me dépasse.

« Laissez tomber. » Je dis en lui arrachant mon parchemin des mains.

Ca remontra ma moyenne.

Pas que j'en ai réellement besoin…

Bon, je dois bien avouer qu'en ce moment, j'ai pas vraiment le temps de réviser, ce qui fait qu'une bonne note, c'est vraiment pas mal. Je vais me reprendre. Vous allez voir. Je vais même aller à la bibliothèque.

Demain.

« MacMillan. A. »

Haha. Gros nul.

Je n'ai rien dit.

On n'est jamais à l'abri d'un legimens rancunier.

Surtout moi.

Je me lève de ma chaise, et sors des serres en criant.

J'aime faire mon petit effet.

J'ai un O. Alors la Botanique, c'est fini pour moi.

Ca ne sert à rien de toute façon, la Botanique.

Est-ce que j'ai besoin de savoir dépoter une plante vénéneuse d'un pays que je ne connais même pas ? Je ne crois pas.

Soyons réalistes, à part retourner exténuée dans le calme du château avec des égratignures sur les mains et le léger sentiment d'un travail bien fait, je… Quel était le début de ma phrase ?

Nonobstant –J'aime ce mot, même si je n'en connais pas la signification-, j'ai besoin de cette matière pour avoir mes ASPICs.

C'est important les ASPICs.

« Miss ? »

Je peux encore me sauver, il n'a peut-être pas vu mon visage.

« Je vous ai vu Miss. Inutile de vous cacher derrière cet arbre. »

Damned, nous sommes faits comme des rats.

« Coucou ! » Je souris en sortant de ma cachette. « Vous êtes très forts à ce jeu Professeur ! »

Mon professeur d'Etude des Runes, car oui, j'étudie les Runes, moi, madame, me fixe, les yeux plissés et l'air de se demander si je suis dans mon état normal.

Peut-être qu'il pense que j'ai accepté la poudre de mandragore de Chourave.

Je savais bien qu'elle n'était pas nette cette histoire.

« Vous savez ce qui serait amusant ? Jouer à chat. J'adorais jouer à chat quand j'étais petite. »

Mais personne ne voulait jamais jouer avec moi.

« Ce n'est pas une invitation à la pédo… »

Je me tais en le voyant partir.

En voilà un qui est bien impoli.

Mais je vais éviter de lui préciser.

Je me dirige, clopin-clopant, vers le château. Je l'aime ce château. Il y fait bon vivre.

« Bonjour ! »

Non ? Sérieux ?

« Bon… jour. »

Elle vient de me dire bonjour.

Bonjour.

Pourquoi une Serpentard qui doit avoir dans les treize ans vient de me saluer poliment.

Je ne dis pas que personne ne m'aime et se montre grossier envers moi, ou quoi que ce soit. Mais ce n'est pas loin.

Je suis seule et incomprise depuis que je suis en âge de comprendre ce qu'incomprise veut dire.

Peut-être qu'elle aimerait bien passer ses journées en ma compagnie.

Ou qu'elle est simplement polie.

Je ne saurais pas réellement dire. Mais ça fait toujours plaisir de sentir appréciée.

« Mini-Mulciber ! »

Alerte psychopathe.

Personne n'aurait cru que les Mulcibers auraient le cran de faire un deuxième gosse, et pourtant.

Y a des malades partout.

Il me lance un regard noir.

Peut-être que son frère m'a balancé.

Peut-être même que quand je reviendrai dans ma fosse à serpents, je finirai enfermée dans une prison à subir des sortilèges tous plus horribles les uns que les autres.

Ce serait étonnant, je vous l'accord.

Mais on n'est à l'abri nulle part.

Mini-Mulciber est parti, me lançant seule, livrée à mon triste sort.

Je suis certaine qu'il est au courant de ce qu'il va se passer.

Psychopathe.

Meurtrier !

« Avion à réaction ! » Hurle un Poufsouffle, bras écarté, près à embrasser le monde, en courant comme un dératé.

Il est…

Mignon.

J'adore vraiment cette école.

/ /

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je travaille. »

« Ridicule. Tu ne travailles jamais. »

Je lui jette un regard noir et retourne à mon livre.

« Si tu es ici pour me déconcentrer, je t'en prie Arnold, casse-toi. »

« Je voulais te parler de Rosier. »

Je tousse et referme mon manuel.

« Mais surtout d'Elea. » Il ajoute, grand sourire.

« Va te faire voir. » Je grogne.

Il essaye de capter mon attention en passant sa main devant mon visage.

Je vais y planter un couteau si tu continues.

« Elle t'a parlé de moi récemment ? »

Je hausse un sourcil, et m'adosse à mon siège.

C'est à mon tour d'adopter un petit sourire supérieur.

« Pourquoi ? Elle t'intéresse ? »

« Ne dis pas de bêtises. » Il rougit.

De quoi ?!

Mes yeux écarquillent, sous le coup de la surprise, je viens d'avoir une grande révélation mes amis.

« Arnold ? »

« Maggie ? »

« Arnold ? »

« Maggie ? »

« Je pourrais continuer comme ça longtemps tu sais ? »

« Moi aussi. Elle ressemblait un peu à ça notre première conversation. »

Il déglutit et se met à fixer un point derrière moi.

« J'aime pas ce sourire Maggie… »

Roh, pas encore.

Mes sourires sont très biens.

« Elea alors… Elle est mignonne, c'est vrai, mais je ne me vois pas tenir la chandelle. Et puis, je n'ai pas envie de te casser la gueule si vous finissez par vous engueuler et rompre. »

Il me donne un coup de grimoire de Sortilèges, et manque de se faire assassiner par un autre Serdaigle près de nous.

Les livres, c'est sacrés.

Pauvre enfant qui ne connaitra certainement jamais la joie.

« Arrête Maggie. C'était idiot de toute façon. »

Je lève les yeux au ciel et le prends par les épaules.

« Allez, va, je ne t'en veux pas d'être un abruti. »

« Je ne suis pas un abruti. » Il grommelle, et me redonne un coup de grimoire.

Les livres sont toujours censés être sacrés.

« T'es sûr d'être un Serdaigle toi ? »

« Arrête avec tes stéréotypes. Et arrête de dire que je suis un abruti. »

Mais c'est tellement vrai.

« Je savais bien que vous alliez m'abandonner de toute manière. » Je lui souffle, plus sérieuse que ne pourrait l'être McGo en cette situation.

Bien que je ne pense pas qu'elle ait un jour été dans une telle situation.

« Je n'ai pas envie de sortir avec Elea. »

« C'est ça… »

Personne n'a jamais envie de sortir avec Elea.

C'est pas comme si elle était jolie, gentille, intelligente, et qu'elle avait le sang pur.

Pourquoi elle est amie avec moi ?

« Vane. Lâche ce livre tout de suite, ou je te promets que je t'enlève des points. »

Je savais bien que les Serdaigles étaient de grands malades.

« Stéréotypes. » Il répète en voyant mon air ravi.

Je laisse mon regard vagabonder sur le petit peuple qui s'amasse autour de nous.

On est beaucoup trop nombreux à vivre ici.

J'ai un peu faim.

« Eh les connards ! Vous voudriez pas aller me faire griller un porcelet s'il vous plait ? »

Le Serdaigle de tout à l'heure semble vouloir me tuer avec ses yeux.

Je n'ai pas peur de toi, gamin.

« Marguerite, ton langage ! »

« Tu m'appelle encore une fois Ma… »

« Ouais, ouais. »

Je me renfrogne et me tasse un peu plus sur ma chaise.

C'est la dernière fois que je vais réviser avec Arnold.

Sauf ceux d'Astronomie.

Il est très fort. Et il accepte de faire mes devoirs pour huit gallions chacun.

« On va manger ? » Je demande en voyant que personne n'était venu m'apporter mon cochon grillé.

« Avec plaisir ! »

Il se lève et me tend son bras.

La Grande Salle est déjà bondée.

Alors qu'il n'est…

Quelle heure est-il ?

Personne n'a de montre ici.

Peut-être se repère-t-on au soleil ?

Une fois j'ai parié sur l'heure qu'il était avec Avery, j'ai perdu d'une minute.

C'était le moment le plus triste de ma vie.

Je pique le Chocogrenouille qui dépasse du sac de la fille assise à ma droite.

Oui j'ai quelques petits problèmes de kleptomanie.

Mais ma mère a dit que ça me passerait avec l'âge.

Donc j'attends.

Je donne la carte à Arnold. Qui semble de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

« Courage, fuyons. »

Et il arrive à sa propre table en moins de temps qu'il en faut pour dire « Crocodile ».

« Croooocooodiiiile. » J'épèle, en le fixant.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? »

« Mh ? »

Avery, qui apparemment en a profité pour se téléporter en face de moi, a les sourcils froncés et semble vouloir analyser mes paroles.

Il n'y a aucun sens dans mes phrases.

J'espère que tu t'en rends compte.

« Tu veux un Chocogrenouille ? »


End file.
